


Possibilities of Escape [Redraft]

by schizophrenic_strangers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Break Up, Crying, Cussing, Dave and Aradia are siblings, Ephebophilia, F/M, Feferi is a bitch, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Mentions of Heterosexual sex, Mild Gore, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Rewrite, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, no beta we die like men, she gets better, so much crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizophrenic_strangers/pseuds/schizophrenic_strangers
Summary: Sollux Captor is a sophomore in high school. He lives in a shitty foster home with 7 other boys but he has his best friends Dave and Aradia Strider that make it all worth it. Enter 2 new arrivals to the school and then Sollux gets a girlfriend, then they break-up, and then Sollux finds comfort in the totally wrong place.





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Years ago, when I was so very young and naive, I wrote a fanfic on this site. The cringe it conjures haunts me to this day. I've been wanting to post other fanfics on here but I feel like I can't post anything new until I fix what I already wrote. This fic is a redraft of that one I wrote years ago.  
If you haven't read that fic DON'T. And if you already have, well here you are.  
This is a kind of slow-burn story so if you're just looking for smut then you can skip ahead or leave.  
Sollux and Feferi are only together for a short amount of time, the main focus is on Sollux and Eridan.  
Sollux, Dave, Aradia, and Feferi are all sophomores in this fic so they're like 15 years old.  
Eridan is late 20s.  
Also, this is an AU and the characters get pretty out of character.  
I'll give out more warnings as they apply.  
This story is written in 2nd person and direct thoughts are italicized.  
The plan is for daily updates until the 31st.  


Squeaky bed springs, padding feet, and the sound of water hitting the shower wall before swirling down the drain are how you know it’s the morning. You keep your eyes closed and enjoy a few more minutes of light sleep. Most days it’s easier to sleep than to face the realities of your life. You live in a small, ratty, and overcrowded apartment with 7 other foster kids, all boys. The eight of you are divided into two rooms, the four oldest in one room and the youngest in the other.

In the older kid's room, all four boys sleep in bunk beds. In this room, only two boys sleep in bunk beds. You and your bedless companion were the last to arrive at the apartment and weren't expected, so when you did show up the foster parent didn't put in much effort into finding another bunk bed. Actually, she put no effort into that and instead gave you both old, thick, mothball-smelling comforters and pointed to the ground.

It’s another five minutes before the next boy shuffles into the shower and you get up to start getting your things ready to go in after him. _At least we don’t have to shower together_ you chuckle to yourself as you pull open your drawer of the shared dresser and pull out a pair of jeans, boxers, a t-shirt, and socks. You go through the rest of your morning routine mindlessly, so trained in what to do you can go into autopilot and just not think.

At last, you slip into your sneakers and sling your backpack on and you’re out the door and slowly descending the stairs (_can never be too careful_). It’s you and one of your roommates walking to the bus stop. When you arrive, all four of the oldest boys are already there waiting. You all stand around dispersed among the few other kids waiting for the bus without really acknowledging each other.

It’s not a personal thing, and by no means are you and the foster boys mean to each other. It’s just an unspoken rule that doing things this way makes it easier for you all to assimilate into the rest of the student body without a large flashing ‘WE’RE FOSTER KIDS’ sign above your foreheads. And that’s why you only really speak to each other at the apartment, stagger your arrival at the bus stop, and hardly acknowledge each other.

You officially wake up when the bus arrives and you perk up as you approach the back rows of seats until you reach your seat. Your two best friends (your only friends) are already there and smile at you when you slide in between them. The three of you have been sitting on the same bus seat since you all met in middle school and it’s not a tradition any of you plan on breaking soon, but you all don’t fit on the seat quite the way you used to, and you say so.

“Say, AA, have you noticed how tight a squeeze it is on the bus seat lately?” You’ve taken the tactic of playfully placing the blame on your female friend.

“I have noticed, but why did you direct that question at me? Are you trying to imply something, Sollux?” She’s playing back and you want to laugh but you have to keep the bit going. The most you get out is a, “Well,” before Dave is jumping in.

“Yeah, Aradia. He is implying something, and that something is that, as the only one with curves on this bus seat, you’re taking up more than your fair share of the seat.”

"It all comes out. I thought you'd be proud to have such a hot, curvy sister, and if I'm taking up so much of the seat, Sollux, then why don't you just sit on my lap!" You're all laughing as Aradia pulls you over onto her lap.

"Oh no! It's us against you!" Dave quips back. The rest of the bus ride is filled with more laughter as Dave and Aradia fight over you, taking turns pulling you into their laps.

It's moments like this that make you realize your life could be a lot worse. Your living situation might not be great, but who's to say you don't have a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are one of the few unfortunate souls who have read the original fanfic, this one will follow the plot pretty closely for a while.  
I have already written this fic in its entirety, but let me know what you want to see change or stay the same!


	2. Punchline

At your lockers Dave and Aradia are arguing over something as you mindlessly pull books from your locker. You just watch them teasing each other and wonder how you ended up with such attractive friends. Considering your tousled, lackluster black hair, thin frame with knobby joints and practically poking out ribs, dull complexion, and mismatched eyes behind thin black frames, you fall way under their level of beauty.

They live up to identical twins in so many ways. They both have this smooth, fair complexion, strong, defined features, and the most mesmerizing red eyes. Where Dave is just almost-maybe-slight curves, Aradia is bold curves, but the real striking difference is their hair. Dave has straight, layered blonde hair and Aradia has thick, pitch black hair that falls in torrents of lazy spirals. And should you ever tell anyone that you know Aradia dyes her hair, a fact she will fight to the death, then you will end up dead.

Your daydreaming and ogling over them is ended when Dave starts speaking to you.

"Sollux, I can never remember, who do you have for English? I really need help with this paper Ms. Annette assigned."

"Oh, sorry. I have Mrs. Steffek." You answer.

"Not anymore you don't." Aradia chimes in.

"What do you mean?" You ask.

"Didn't you hear? She just retired out of the blue. I mean, she's too old to be pregnant but I'm thinking maybe she was murdered and they're just telling us she retired." Dave picks up from where Aradia left off.

"I guarantee you I can find that body." Aradia claims to you both.

“But we’re already halfway through the school year.” you say and Dave just shrugs in response.

"Wait, so do we have an indefinite substitute then? Cause I really hope it isn't Mr. De La Cruz." You're really praying this isn't the case because you're pretty sure Mr. De La Cruz has some unwarranted grudge against you.

"Nah, that's the weird thing. They already hired a replacement." Dave is so serious when he says this.

"Okay, Dave, it's not that weird they already hired someone else. There's plenty of teachers looking for jobs." You aren't sure where he got the idea this is unusual.

"I'm telling you, something's not right." He sounds so convicted, so sure of himself.

"But anyways," he continues, more relaxed now, "I heard the new teacher is supposed to be super hot."

"What? Shut up."

"No really," he pushes on, "supposed to be some young hot thing, British too. Lucky you~" he shoves your shoulder with his, a wicked smirk on his face as he and Aradia walk away for their classes.

He's teasing you and you know it, you just don't know what the punchline to this joke is. Yet.

You're dragging through your classes, waiting for English in high anticipation. It's your 5th period class and you have lunch right after with the twins so you can tell them all about the new teacher then. After lunch is your favorite class, World History.

It's your favorite not so much for the subject but more because it's the only class you share with Aradia. You get to quietly joke with each other and work on group projects together. It's a nice respite you have from the rest of your classes you have to face alone.

At last it's 5th period and there's only a minute before the tardy bell rings so you rush into the classroom. You get the feeling that Dave was talking mad shit earlier because the only seats left in the class are front and center, right before the teacher's desk, suggesting that none of your classmates are interested in the "hot young" teacher.

You quietly take your seat, leaving only one spot next to you. Just as the bell rings you realize you haven't actually looked at your new teacher, but when you do, you know exactly why Dave was snickering down the hallway. Your new teacher is a man, not a woman, as he led you to believe.


	3. Bombshell

You're internally shaking your head at yourself for not figuring out the joke sooner, and you almost let out a little chuckle when the teacher turns around. He's about to say something when the door slams open and there's a girl standing there, out of breath and slightly flushed. Her backpack has fallen to hang around her wrist and she swings it back on her shoulder before she starts walking into the class towards the teacher.

"I'm so sorry, sir. It's my first day and as you can tell I haven't found my way around yet. I'm really sorry for interrupting the cla-"

"Nice try." Is all he says when he cuts her off and _holy shit he does have that British accent Dave mentioned and it sounds ridiculous and not at all attractive._

"I- what?" She asks, confused, tone all timid and apprehensive.

"Trying to take advantage of the new teacher, pretending you're new here as well to excuse your tardiness. It's very clever but you don't fool me miss."

You can see him pulling out a detention slip as he sternly motions the girl to his desk before she can say anything else. You're no social butterfly but you know enough faces to know this girl really is a new student. Still, no one is saying anything and you don't know how they can just let her take the fall for something like that.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" He looks up from the detention slip he's signing and now everyone is looking at you, and _oh damn why did I have to be the one to speak up, I hate attention like this._

"She, uh, she really is new here." There's a pause and then his intent gaze finally leaves you and he opens a desk drawer and pulls out what you assume is the attendance sheet.

"Your name," He asks coldly.

"Feferi Peixes, sir." She replies quickly and she's practically shaking with worry.

"Well, it seems I was mistaken. Take your seat, Miss Peixes." He doesn't exactly apologize. Feferi moves quickly taking the only seat left; the one right next to you.

"Alright class, listen up. I am Mr. Ampora and I will be instructing your English II class for the rest of the year. I am picking up the class curriculum right where Mrs. Steffek left off. I will not tolerate any slacking off, horsing around, late work, or tardiness." The last word is pointed and he glances at Feferi who looks at the floor instead.

"You are here to learn and I intend to teach you with a strict, guiding hand. If any of you have a problem with that, you might as well transfer out of this class now or anticipate the failing grade I will gladly dole out." The entire classroom is in pure silence and as you sneak a peek up at Mr. Ampora, you notice the ends of his lips turn up just the slightest.

"Now, open your textbooks and turn to page 250. Read all 4 passages and answer questions 1-30. This assignment is due by the end of class. Get to work." As he turns back to his desk everyone lets out a breath before quickly pulling out their textbooks and starting on their desk work.

It's after you both have your work pulled out that you and Feferi slowly turn to each other. You're both still red from embarrassment and you wait for her to start.

"Thanks. For defending me, I mean." Some of the anxiety falls from her face and she offers you a sweet smile.

"Yeah, no problem." You say back and you both smile at each other before getting back to your work.

Your mind lingers back to her as you read the second passage. She's really pretty. Her black hair tumbles down her shoulders in relentless waves that make you think of the ocean. Her face, you can't forget her face. She has these long, delicate lashes that fluttered at you when she smiled, her hazel eyes locked onto yours.

And the smile! Those perfect pink glossed lips pulled back to show a row of pearlescent teeth. You can smell her bubbly perfume lingering around you and god, you might be in love.

You're broken from your spell when you notice an approaching hand out of the corner of your eye, perfectly manicured fingers landing on your arm.

"Can you help me? I'm a little lost." You look over at the question she's pointing to with the eraser of her pencil.

"Yeah, of course. Oh, well you're on the wrong page."

"Am I?" She's teasing now, a playful smirk on her face.

She's flirting with you. You can't believe she's actually flirting with you. What you can't believe even more is how you keep your cool.

"Yeah, actually. The answer is," you flip a couple of pages back, "right here."

"Saved me again. Is this gonna be a regular thing with you?"

"Only if you keep getting lost." She lets her mouth fall open in dramatic fashion at that, playfully kicking at your feet while you laugh a little.

"Interrupting class again, Miss Peixes?" Mr. Ampora calls from his desk, gaze set on her.

"No, Mr. Ampora." You both look down and get back to your work.

The rest of the class you're both fighting not to laugh, not daring to look at each other.

"You're dismissed. Turn in your work before you leave." Mr. Ampora calls out after the bell rings.

You pack your backpack and place your work on Mr. Ampora’s desk quickly. You have so much to tell the twins, you’re so excited to get to lunch that you almost miss the timid finger tapping at your shoulder.

“Hi, um, do you- are you going to lunch right now?” Feferi is clutching her textbook close to her chest and barely meeting your eyes.

“Yeah, why? Do you need help finding the cafeteria?”

“No, not that. I was just wondering if I could, maybe .. sit with you?” You’re kind of shocked she would even want to sit with you, and when you don’t respond immediately she quickly continues.

“I don’t have to if you don’t want me to. That’s totally cool too, I don’t mind. I was just asking because I don’t know anyone here yet, but now I kind of know you and- um nevermind. Don’t worry about it, I’ll find somewhere to sit.” You’re afraid she’ll never stop if you don’t respond.

Of course, you want her to sit with you, she’s really cool and you want to be friends with her, at the least.

“Feferi, it’s fine. Of course you can sit with me.”

“Really?” she instantly perks up.

“Yeah, as long as you don’t mind sitting with my other two friends also.”

“No, that’s great. Lead the way.”

“So you are lost.”

“Shut up.” she bumps your shoulder with hers as you both continue to the cafeteria.

You and Feferi are casually discussing your class schedules while you wait in line to get food. When you grab your trays you notice Feferi is watching you closely and grabbing whatever you grab for her lunch. It makes you smile and you hope she isn’t too picky of an eater. When you exit the line you spot your usual table and wave at Dave before making to head over. Feferi reaches out and pulls you on the arm.

“Wait.” She says.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t even know your name.”

“Sollux. My name is Sollux” she’s looking at you with these brilliant eyes and your heart is skipping beats.

You think you must be blushing but Feferi doesn’t point it out. You continue on to your friends who are already waiting for you, two sets of red eyes on you. Dave is smirking at you, and when he and Aradia notice that Feferi is actually following you, they both smirk at you even more and if you weren’t blushing before you really are now.

“Hey guys-” you barely start before the attack begins.

“Making friends, are we?” Dave starts.

“You gonna introduce us?” Aradia continues.

“Yeah um, guys, this is Feferi. She’s new here and I said she could sit with us. Is that cool with you guys?”

“Of course!” Aradia is overly cheerful in her response and you shoot her a look that says so.

“Cool. Feferi, this is Dave and Aradia Strider. You can only trust about half of what they say.”

“And Sollux will insist the half you can’t trust is whatever we’ll say about him.” Aradia has that cheery smile again and this time you kick her under the table.

“Well you guys must be lucky to have Sollux as a friend. He’s so sweet and he’s already saved me like, a bajillion times.”

“Didn’t know you were such a knight in shining armor, Sollux.” Dave is all shit-eating grin and Aradia turns more to him when she repeats, emphasizes, “a bajillion times”, kind smile not faltering to the laughter she wants to let out.

You kick blindly at the both of them and are thankful you didn’t happen to kick Feferi. You aren't used to being the center of attention and you really don't like it. You need a subject change, and you need it now.

“It’s really the teacher's fault. You guys wanted to hear about the new teacher, right?” and thank god this topic catches on and you all talk about how shitty Mr. Ampora is and what you think will become of the class and so on.

As this goes on you wonder if you’re just not used to sitting on this side of the booth alone or if Feferi really is as close to you as you think she is. The answer becomes clear when she accidentally jabs you in the side with her elbow repeatedly.

You wait until lunch is over and Feferi waves to you as she goes off to find her next class before you turn on your friends.

“What the hell you guys! Is there some reward I’m unaware of for humiliating your friend in front of a girl?”

“Oh come on, Sollux we were just teasing.” Dave starts.

“Yeah, and it’s not like she noticed.” Aradia continues.

“What do you mean?”

“Dude, she was mad flirting with you.”

“What? No, she wasn’t, she’s just really nice, right?”

“She was practically drooling on you.” Aradia says matter-of-factly and you don't know how to feel about that.

"Well, maybe she likes me a little. And I don't mind you guys teasing me but you didn't have to make of her." You end the sentence looking more at Aradia who had picked on Feferi more out of the two.

"Okay look we're both really sorry. We can't help being wary of new people, especially when they attach themselves to our best friend. We just want to look out for you." Dave speaks for them both when he says this.

"Guys, I think I can handle a teenage girl."

You don't notice the unconvinced looks Dave and Aradia give each other as you walk to class.


	4. Faker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you haven't noticed yet, the chapter lengths vary greatly.

**You are Aradia Strider.**

Okay, you really didn't make fun of the girl too much. It was one joke at best. Maybe two. Even still, you know Sollux is right. You shouldn't be making fun of someone because they talk differently or throw themselves all over your best friend.

If you were going to judge a book by its cover, then you feel you have a pretty clear idea of what Feferi's cover would say about her. She's sweet, which is fine, really. But she's more than that. She's sickeningly sweet. She's a frilly, peppy, rich girl cookie cutout. And maybe the real problem isn't that she is all those things, but the fact that you have a feeling that underneath it all, she's something else.

You really, really want to attribute all this to paranoia and your overprotectiveness of Sollux, but deep down you have that itch. You just can't deny that you really believe Feferi Peixes is a bitch in hiding


	5. Lucky

**You are Sollux Captor.**

You are laying on your comforter replaying your day over and over again in your head. You've already forgiven your friends for what happened at lunch. That's just what friends do. They tease each other to no end and apologize when they've gone a little too far.

Even though you're going to see her again tomorrow, you're trying to catalogue every little detail of Feferi you can. All her gentle touches. The way her eyes kept falling on you. The twinkly sound her bangles made when she brushed a strand of hair back. The delicate gold rings that littered her fingers. The soft curves of her body. How it would feel to hold her body to yours…

Okay you're going way too far there.

And then you think back to how you even met in the first place. Mr. Ampora's class. And now you're thinking about Mr. Ampora. You consider what Dave had told you about him, and you think he wasn't all wrong.

Mr. Ampora did seem relatively young, maybe in his late 20s, despite what his authoritative demeanor would suggest. He is British. Initially, you thought his accent too much, too over-the-top. But the more he spoke you realized it was actually really pleasant to hear, would probably be even better if his tone was less intimidating.

And lastly, you think, Mr. Ampora is attractive; really really attractive. He's got the whole tall, dark, and handsome thing going on, and you think he could be a model. He's all strong, lean muscle and incredible thighs (_wait, when did I look at his thighs?_).

His brown hair looks soft and is styled curved back, somewhere between straight and wavy, and you just know if it weren't lightly gelled it would be all choppy waves. His jawline is as well defined as his cheekbones and he's got these impossible dark blue eyes you don't think you've ever seen before behind these clever black frames.

You aren't really sure how it came about that these two beautiful people have just waltzed right into your life, both so completely different from each other, but you like to think it a good sign, 2 being your lucky number and all.

You have never been so wrong in your entire fucking life.


	6. Consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is Consent but no smut yet, sorry.

The next couple of months turn out to be the best of your life yet. Things at the apartment are pretty much the same, you and your roommates generally bonding over being forced to live together and trying your hardest not to bother your angry alcoholic foster guardian. It's the things at school that have been much better. Feferi asking you for help and talking to you didn't end after that first day, and it didn't end after she made more friends and got more acquainted.

She really genuinely likes you, and it wasn't long before you became a couple. And you being with Feferi makes everything else better. You don't beat yourself up as much and feel hopeful about your future again. Your grades are improving too. You're actually at the top of some of your classes like math, and English. You never realized you were this smart before, but now that you're actually trying it's surprisingly easy.

It's English class and you're working on your assignment. Usually, you and Feferi are sneaking glances and whispering to each other when you can, which is never an easy thing to do with Mr. Ampora being so strict about no talking and paying attention. Today is different though, the questions assigned are trickier than usual and you find yourself looking less at Feferi and more at your textbook, trying to finish before class is over.

Some days Mr. Ampora just sits at his desk and works on his work (??? You know he isn't grading because he never grades in front of students but you have no clue what he is working on), keeping a watchful eye on the class. Other days he stands in front of his desk, leaned back on it a bit, and lectures to the class as you all try to scribble down what he's saying (he talks fast, and no he will not slow down or repeat what he just said).

And on some days when you have desk work, Mr. Ampora walks around the classroom, looking over his students, pointing out errors more than helping. Today is one of those days and everyone is on edge as he snakes around the aisles of desks. You can hear him critiquing your peers as you work.

"Mr. Whitten, we are 30 minutes into class and you've only managed to answer one question. Care to explain yourself."

"I uh, don't get what the passage is about." You can hear the hesitation in your peer's voice.

"Then read it again and think. You have 20 minutes left to answer all 25 questions. You'll be lucky if you answer 2." He moves on down the aisle, moving past some students saying nothing.

You hear him again a few desks away from you and _holy shit, he was two rows over how'd he get over here so fast._

"Miss Devaughn, I know I've spoken to you about this before."

"I know Mr. Ampora, I'm really trying."

"Try harder. Your penmanship still looks like crap." You think Angela might be crying and your hand is practically shaking as you feel him approaching.

You're praying for a quiet glance and then for him to move on, but you feel him stop beside you and your breath catches a little in your throat.

"Mr. Captor, you're not writing."

"I'm sorry, I'm just having some trouble understanding the passage, sir." You surprise yourself with how timid you sound.

You're absolutely dreading his response.

"You've answered every other question. It doesn't seem like you don't understand."

"I guess I'm just having trouble with this question, then."

How do you respond to that?! Oh shit, you already responded! _What did I say?!_ He hasn't said anything back yet. Did you just fuck yourself? _Oh god._

"What is it you're not understanding?" He's leaning in slightly now, one of his hands on your desk.

"Well, the question asks how Harper demonstrates his love for Lee in the last scene. I feel like the answer would be 'he lets him go', but he doesn't do that. Harper kills Lee. I don't get how that's love." You risk a glance at him, less of a strain now that he's closer to you.

He's considering what you just told him and he doesn't look like he wants to hit you. That's a good thing, you think. And then he's coming all the way down to squat next to you and you're so confused.

"I think it would help if you would look at this scene again, just before Harper kills Lee." He's pointing to the paragraph with his finger and you're a little slow to follow him but he doesn't say anything about it.

"Okay. It says Harper is debating taking off Lee's shackles. He stops and tells Lee that he loves him, and then Lee looks back at him with, 'an irrevocable longing' and then Harper kills him."

"Right, so at this moment, Harper realizes that even if he 'frees' Lee, they will never be together, even though it's what Lee wants as well. At this moment when they are gazing at each other, the author is telling us that Lee loves Harper back, and he is hurting because once freed, he will lose Harper. Nothing will stop him from going, but with that look, he is begging to stay, and so Harper ends his suffering by killing him, he does it as an act of love."

"Oh, that all makes more sense now. I think I was just caught up in reality's standards."

"What do you mean by that?" You turn a little as you respond, and with the way he's squatting next to you, one hand on your desk and the other on your shoulder, you're essentially turning into him.

"Well like today, you couldn't just rely on a look to tell you all that. You'd need consent first."

He's looking right in your eyes and then he smiles, chuckles, stands up, pats you once more on the back, and is moving on to the next student. You really don't know what just happened. When you leave the classroom one of your classmates walks up to talk to you and you tell Feferi to head on to lunch without you.

"Sollux, how did you do that?" He knows your name. You were not expecting that and also you don't know his name.

"Um, how'd I do what?"

"Get Mr. Ampora to act like a fucking human."

"I- I don't know."

"Well when you figure it out, please tell me. I would love to not get chewed out every day of my life." And with that, he walks away, kid who's name you don't know.

You’re not sure what to make of all that so you just go to lunch instead. Later in world history, you and Aradia are drawing out a map of some countries and detailing landmarks. Aradia's gotten a little quiet and you know this means she's getting ready to shake you down.

"So," she finally begins, never afraid to start a conversation. You glance up from the paper and look at her expectantly. She goes on.

"You and Feferi,"

"Uh-huh, what about us?" You ask only slightly defensive.

"You've gotten pretty close over these past weeks."

"We have." You hate this. You hate how hostile you get when Aradia brings up Feferi because you just know she doesn't like her.

"It's moving kinda fast, don't you think?"

"I guess. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I just think you're really diving headfirst into this. Maybe you guys are ahead of where you should be."

"Jesus, AA, it's not like we're fucking." A few kids turn their heads your way but you and Aradia don't miss a beat.

"I know that. But I know she's invited you to her house on Friday, and I know she wants too."

"Wants to what?"

"Fuck. Do you-, I mean are you ready for that?" Her voice falls a little at that, like maybe she doesn't want to know the answer.

"Maybe, I don't know. But it's none of your business anyway." You're not mean when you say this, you just don't know what else to say.

"Okay. Finish drawing Sweden and I'll do Russia."

"I thought I was supposed to draw Russia."

"Yeah well, Finland looks like shit so no way am I letting you draw Russia."

You're both laughing a little, trying to focus on this and not what you're really worried about.


	7. Fiasco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date night!

Classes on Friday go by too fast. You and Feferi had decided to go home separately and then meet back up at her house. When you get to the apartment your nerves have you rushing up the stairs. You miss a step and shoot your arms out to break your fall. Nothing feels broken but you'll definitely have some bruises and _god damn it this is why I never run on the stairs._ You pick up your glasses and continue up the stairs.

Once you get inside the first thing you do is dig around for food. You won't find any kind of meal but you might find a snack to hold you over. The only thing still edible is a pudding cup. When you're done with that you jump in the shower. You make yourself focus on scrubbing your hair, rinsing it out, soaping your body, just so you don't feed your anxieties by thinking too much.

You put on the nicest pair of jeans you own and a simple black t shirt. You ask Julio to use some of his cologne and thankfully he says yes. You've got about a 40 minute bus drive plus stops before you get to the outskirts of her neighborhood.

You already knew that Feferi lives in a better part of town than you, everyone does, but you didn't know she lived in the best part of town. You feel out of place as you walk among the wide, manicured lawns and mansions. There are no cars in the driveway, you notice, as you walk up to the front door. If you were nervous before you feel even more so standing on her stoop.

You almost walk away completely before you make yourself press the doorbell. This is the worst part, waiting for her to come and answer the door. When she does she pulls you into a hug and then into her house.

"Want a tour?" Feferi asks, and she answer for you, already leading the way.

The floors are all marble and the walls are adorned with paintings, all themed around the ocean. Every room has its own twinkling chandelier and you can't picture anyone actually living in a place so pristine. When Feferi finishes showing the downstairs she leads you upstairs to her bedroom.

Her room is just as upscale as the rest of the house, but it is definitely tailored to Feferi's style, all cream colored with fuchsia accents. She climbs onto her plush and expensive looking bed and shoves off some of the frilly decorative pillows before patting the spot next to her, calling you to sit beside her.

Feferi isn't wearing what she wore to school, you notice. Now she's wearing a sparkly tank top, tight fitting shorts and knee high socks. It's an image you won't soon forget and your palms are sweating a little as you move to sit next to her.

She puts on a movie and curls into your side as it plays. You feel yourself relaxing as you both laugh at the shitty plot and keep cracking jokes. You're starting to think maybe this night's not going where you thought it was and you feel relieved as Feferi puts on a new movie.

It's only about 15 minutes in when Feferi turns your head to her so she can kiss you. It's not the first kiss you've shared with her and you let her lead like you always do. She likes the control.

She pushes into your mouth and your tongues mingle for a moment and it's so nice you don't think there can be anything better than kissing Feferi. She deepens the kiss and turns it into something a lot bolder than you're used to. As she does this she climbs onto your lap, straddling you.

She runs her fingers through your hair as she rocks into you and you feel yourself falling into a rhythm with her. She grabs your hands with hers and places them on her waist, slowly moving them up to her breast where she squeezes both your hands on them as she whispers in your ear,

"Touch me."

It's all very hot and you can feel your blood pumping, a buzzing hum just under your skin. For a while it goes just like this, the two of you moving against each other, hands roaming on one another and lips locked. But then her hands move a little lower than you're comfortable with and you start to say so,

"Wait, wait I don't-"

"Shh, it's okay" she soothes you, letting go of your pants button and just rubbing you gently through your jeans instead.

It feels so good, better than anything you've ever felt, and well that really isn't much. You're probably the only sophomore at your school that doesn't masturbate. Your eyes are screwed shut and you're pushing your head back into the pillow as you pant out.

You get so lost in the feeling you don't notice Feferi opening your jeans with her other hand. It's when she starts pulling your pants down that you notice.

"Feferi-"

"It's okay, Sollux trust me. It'll feel good, and I'm on the pill. Here," she's handing you a condom and _when the fuck did she get condom out? Where did it come from???_

"Feferi I don't-"

"I do." She barks back and she starts pulling at the waistband of your boxers and you panic a little.

"Stop!" And you push her hands away and then you both still, not sure where to go from here.

You feel bad about shoving her away but you really didn't want that. Feferi wasn't listening to you. You still haven't looked at each other. Finally she speaks, still not looking your way.

"I think you should go now." She says it through grinded teeth and you can't bring yourself to look at her.

You slide off the bed and quickly grab your shoes. At the doorway you stop and look back at her.

"I'm really sorry." Is all you say before you exit her house and take off into the night.


	8. Deviant

It's Saturday and you turn in your comforter, reaching for your cheap phone and reading the time

> _6:00 a.m._

You get up and shower quickly. You and all your roommates are rushing to get out of the apartment for the day. School might not always be fun but it's way better than being at the apartment with your foster guardian. Weekends left you and your roommates scrambling to find anywhere else to be other than the apartment.

You don't really know where any of the other boys go but it's not like you have many chances to see them around town being that you always go to the same place every weekend. You find your refuge from the foster witch and extreme weather at the westside library. It's actually named the McCreless Library but since there's only one library per side of town the names are synonymous.

It's the second closest library to you and only a 20 minute bus ride away. It's really nice you think; homey. It's got old, creaky, mahogany shelves lined with books both old and new. The carpeted floors make every step silent and only the A.C. can be constantly heard.

There are empty desks to work at and various seating areas to read and relax. The area you always find yourself at, however, is the computers. You don't have one at the apartment and even if you did, you'd be sharing it with seven other kids.

The ones here are fairly new and in good condition. You've always been really fascinated with computers and you love researching how they work and how to put one together. Other times you do your homework or general web browsing. You're playing some online arcade game when you get a text message in your group chat with the twins.

> _Dave_: so howd it go last night 
> 
> _Sollux_: you'd know by now if it went well
> 
> _Aradia_: Want to talk about it?
> 
> _Dave_: we can get food B)
> 
> _Aradia_: :)
> 
> _Sollux_: …
> 
> _Sollux_: fine

You log off of the computer and nod at the librarian that knows you as a regular when you leave. Dave and Aradia don't live far from here so you walk instead of taking the bus. Their front door is never locked so you just walk in when you get there. They're both just chilling in their living room and smile when they see you. You plop down on the couch between them and sit with your head back as you cool off under their overpowered ceiling fan.

Together the three of you manage to convince the twin's older brother to buy you some fast food before he goes to his boyfriend's house. He's already in college but some weekends he comes down to visit his family and aforementioned boyfriend. He likes to put on this front like he's too cool to care, but you know he does. He's a really good brother to Dave and Aradia and he's always really great to you too. He's always kinder to you when it counts (like today), but you can tell it's not a pity thing, he's just that kind of guy.

With the requested provisions set out in front of you on the coffee table you feel more willing to talk about what went down last night. You're glad that's it's only the three of you home so you don't have to dance around what you say or whisper everything to them. They listen attentively, munching on curly fries and sipping Mr. Pibb. When you finish talking you grab a chicken tender and focus on chewing it while you wait for a response.

"First off," Aradia starts, "please don't think you did anything wrong. Everything you did was well within reason."

"Was it? I mean, is it normal for a teenage boy to not want sex?" You feel like an absolute mess and sipping your soda is all you can do to not fall apart.

"Yeah." Dave picks up. "Just because we're horny most of the time doesn't necessarily mean we want sex. It's normal to want to take things slower."

"Do you?" You ask him.

"Do I what?"

"Do you like to take things slower?"

"I mean, I've never had the option of sex on the table before so I don't know."

"But you have done other things."

"Yes." He answers a little slowly.

"Like what?"

"Dude. My sister's right there."

"Dave, I just detailed out my whole humiliating evening to the both of you. And I'm hurting." You're totally using your situation against Dave, just to tease him. It's all out of love, you think.

"Come on Dave, he wants to know. Answer the question." Aradia joins in now too, teasing her brother right alongside you.

"Oh my god, this is so embarrassing."

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" You both start chanting.

"Alright! I got a blowjob once, and I fingered a girl another time … and then I gave her boyfriend a handjob." He says it all hushed and at once, but you and Aradia still hear every word.

His face is absolutely beet red and you and Aradia are hooting and hollering at what you've just learned.

"David! I didn't know you were such a sexual deviant." You sway your words dramatically and Aradia is cackling beside you.

"I hope you feel better now." He says, pouting on the couch.

"I do, I really, really do." And you mean it.


	9. Offer

You don't hear anything from Feferi for the rest of the weekend even though you text her and call her a few times. You get the hint that she doesn’t want to talk and decide against pushing your luck. She is nowhere to be seen when you get to school on Monday and it unnerves you. In English you think she’s decided to skip class until she finally walks in at the very last minute and takes her seat without even looking in your direction.

You feel absolutely horrible and you find yourself unable to concentrate on your work. When class ends and the bell rings she’s the first to turn in her assignment and walk out the door, all the other students following suit. You’re the last to leave, standing slowly and silently placing your work on Mr. Ampora’s desk before you make to leave the classroom.

“Mr. Captor,” He calls to you and you turn around but don’t meet his eyes.

“Yes, sir?”

“Your work is blank, this isn’t like you. What’s going on?” His tone is authoritative, but not uncaring.

You weren’t expecting this. Mr. Ampora knows you well enough to notice that you’re not acting like yourself. He’s not mad and he’s actually showing concern for you. And it feels really nice.

“I guess I was distracted.” You admit.

“By what?”

“Um, it’s just some personal stuff… I’m sorry for not doing the work.” There’s a pause of silence and you decide to turn to leave.

“Come back, after school, and we’ll work on this together, okay?”

“Really? You’d do that for me?” You don’t mean to say it this way but you do and you can’t help the smile on your face or the feeling of warmth that spreads throughout you.

“I’ll see you after school, Mr. Captor.” he smirks when he says this, turning back to his work and you have a huge smile on your face as you walk to lunch.

________

When you show up to lunch alone Dave and Aradia get the idea and they don’t ask you about it. You let them lead the conversation, mostly talking about homework and upcoming assignments. You don’t bring up your meeting with Mr. Ampora and you don’t tell Aradia in World History either.


	10. Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuh-oh

You knock lightly before entering and when you walk in Mr. Ampora already has an extra chair pulled up to his desk next to his. You set your backpack down and pull your textbook and notebook out. He tells you what page to turn to and you’re ready to read to yourself when he starts reading the story to you.

His voice is really nice like this, close to you and coming out in a clear, enunciating manner, words curving with his accent. Your legs are touching, he’s got an arm around your shoulders, and his warm cologne is settling around you and everything about this feels so comfortable. He’s helping you with the questions and you’re about halfway through when he speaks up.

“So what was it that was bothering you today?”

“It’s nothing, besides you probably don’t want to hear about my teenage problems.”

“Despite how it may appear, I really do care about the well being of my students.” _especially yours_ some distant part of your mind supplies.

“Well, Feferi and I have been dating for a while now, and we had this fight on Friday and she hasn’t been talking to me and I was hoping she would be over it by now but she’s still ignoring me and I just feel awful about the whole thing.” You say it all in one breath and Mr. Ampora nods so you continue.

“And I keep trying to tell her how sorry I am but she just won’t listen to me.”

“What was the fight about?”

“I- It’s kind of embarrassing…”

“Everything is embarrassing when you’re a teenager. But you can trust me.” You find that you do trust him, and so you start telling your teacher about what happened.

“We were just hanging out at her house and everything was fine, we were having a good time and then everything just blew up.” You’re more distressed when you say this, and Mr. Ampora brings his other hand to rest on your knee.

“We- we started kissing and she got on top of me and it felt good. And she let me feel her chest and she was feeling mine and it felt really good,” you aren’t sure why you’re so detailed, but Mr. Ampora doesn’t stop you, he just keeps rubbing lazy circles on your shoulder with his thumb and slowly moving his hand up and down your thigh, and it’s so comforting it encourages you to continue.

“And then she was gonna put her hand in my boxers, and I told her I didn’t want to, so she started touching me over my jeans,” your voice is a trembling thing, “I don’t like touching myself, but this felt good. It felt really, really good, but then she wanted to have sex and she was gonna touch me, she was gonna force me, but I pushed her away and she told me to leave, and I just feel like this pathetic kid cause I don’t want to have sex.” you’d been looking at the desk the whole time, slightly curling in on yourself, and you finally look up at him through your lashes.

“Oh Sollux,” his voice is a little rough and he’s never said your first name before and god, the way it sounds from his mouth leaves you a little dizzy.

His eyes are so focused on you, so filled with _something_, and it’s all just a little too much, your breath stuttering out.

“I-” you begin, barely a whisper.

“Don’t ever call yourself pathetic again. Do you understand me?” It’s the way he doesn’t ask you, but tells you, that sends a shiver down your spine.

You can’t find your voice yet so you just nod at him.

_It’s over too soon_ is what you think to yourself when your worksheet is all done. Mr. Ampora locks the classroom and you both start walking out of the school together.

“You usually ride the bus, don’t you?” he asks you.

“Yeah, but it’s okay, I can walk.”

“Let me give you a ride.”

“No!” you say a little to quickly. You’re so ashamed of where you live, you'd die if he saw the apartment complex.

“Really, it’s fine. I can’t ask you to do that for me after all the trouble you’ve already gone through for me. I- I’ll take the city bus instead.”

“At least let me drive you to the bus stop, then.”

“Okay.” you relax at the revised offer and follow Mr. Ampora to his car.

The ride doesn’t last long and you wave to Mr. Ampora as he drives off. The bus ride is longer and for the rest of the evening you don’t think once about Feferi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a fun chapter to write.


	11. Signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Single chapter updates starting here on out.

“Hey guys.” You say to the twins as you sit between them on the school bus.

“Hey Sollux.” The say in reply.

“What happened yesterday?” Dave asks casually but it makes you a little nervous nonetheless.

“What do you mean?” and you’re praying you don’t sound too defensive.

“You weren’t on the bus home yesterday and we’re just wondering where you were.” Aradia clarifies in a similarly casual fashion.

“I was distracted in English class because of the whole thing with Feferi and Mr. Ampora let me finish my work in after school study hall.”

“That was uncharacteristically kind of him.” Dave says and he sounds a little doubtful.

“Yeah, well I’m only getting half credit for it so it’s still a failing grade.” You add on and they agree that sounds more like Mr. Ampora and they drop it.

You decide it’s not important for them to know what really happened. _They wouldn’t understand._

They would blow the whole thing out of proportion, drawing insane conclusions about Mr. Ampora. They wouldn’t understand how he was just being caring when he knew you needed it. They don’t question the lie you’ve told them and you all find a new topic to talk about.

At your locker before English class Feferi comes up to you.

“Hey,” she begins.

“Hey,” you wait for her to lead the interaction.

“I’m really sorry about the other day. I didn’t know you’d be so uncomfortable with all that and I’m really embarrassed about the whole thing.” It doesn’t sound so apologetic coming out of her mouth, but she is apologizing.

“I’m sorry too.”

“So we can just forget about the whole thing?”

“Yes, please!” and you both laugh. She places a quick kiss on your cheek and you walk into English class holding hands.

_________

It goes like this. For the next couple of months things are good again, or they are a majority of the time. Every now and then you do something that upsets Feferi and she gives you the cold shoulder for a few days before coming around. Those days you spend after school with Mr. Ampora, venting your problems to him who seems genuinely happy to be there for you.

You don’t tell Dave and Aradia about your after school meetings with Mr. Ampora, you lie to them and tell them you’re at the library doing extra work or studying. They have no reason to believe that you’re lying to them, so they don’t.

Currently, you and Feferi are on good terms and the four of you are flicking peas at each other in the lunchroom when some kids from your English class walk up to your booth. It’s Brianna and Paul, you think.

“Hey guys, what’d you get on the Englsih test?” Brianna asks, speaking more to you and Feferi.

“I got a 79.” Feferi replies.

“Me too! What about you Sollux, how did you do?”

“Oh, I got a 93.” You’re kind of reluctant to say so, not wanting to be perceived as showing off.

“Wow! You definitely got the highest grade in the class.”

“Cause he’s the teacher’s pet.” Paul says almost to himself, but it’s loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Paul!” Brianna digs her elbow into him.

“What? It’s true.” And he’s looking at you now.

“Sollux, I’m sorry, but you do know that the teacher’s obsessed with you, right?”

“Um,” is all you say. Brianna laughs awkwardly before throwing out a ‘bye’ and dragging Paul off with her.

"Um, what was that all about?" Dave is asking and you can tell he’s really curious because he's leaned forward just the slightest.

"Nothing." You're praying they'll all just drop it. They don't drop it.

"Why’d he call you the teacher’s pet then?" Aradia is looking at you, but when you don't respond she looks to Feferi for an answer.

"He's talking about the way Mr. Ampora shits on everyone in class except for Sollux." She says this not looking up from her sandwich, mapping out the perfect bite and then chomping down.

"What?" Dave's curiosity is peaking by the second.

"Okay that's not true." You feel the need to defend yourself because... well because it isn't true.

"So your teacher isn't an asshole to everyone?" Aradia quirks an eyebrow up when she says this.

"No he is, but he's mean to me too."

"Yeah right." Feferi scoffs as she takes a bite of baby carrot.

"He is mean to me." you reiterate.

"He's got a personal vendetta against me, but you, he loves."

"Spill." Dave is wasting no time now, fully invested.

"I’ll give you some examples: When we're in the hallway and we see Mr. Ampora, which is almost never because he's a recluse, he always says 'Good morning' or 'Good Afternoon' to Sollux but I never hear him say it to anyone else, not even the other teachers. He only ever gets mad at me when we're whispering, even if he knows Sollux started it. He doesn't talk to Sollux with his condescending, dictator tone he uses on everyone else. He doesn’t help anyone in our class except for Sollux, and sometimes when we come into class I swear he's pushed his desk just that much closer to us, and every time I look up, he's looking at Sollux."

"Ew." Aradia scrunches her face up a bit.

"That's hella freaky." Dave finishes and then starts asking Feferi if there's anything else she missed.

"He does not love me." You say over them. 

"He always puts his hand on your shoulder when he’s talking to you." Feferi counters.

“That doesn’t mean he loves me!” and you're 100% defensive now.

"What!? How could you leave that out!" And now Dave is really pestering her for more details and both he and Aradia are asking you more questions and it's a little overwhelming.

"Oh my god you guys, stop! You're way over exaggerating this. He does not love me. He does not stare at me, and he does not treat me differently."

"Uh-huh." Feferi's looking over at you with a smirk and you shove at her playfully.

"Shut up. Can we please just talk about something else now?" You beg.

"Oh alright. Let's talk about how Feferi doesn't believe in ghosts." Aradia says and turns to Fef, looking almost personality offended.

"Oh no! Not this again. It's so stupid, can't we just let it go?" Feferi pleads.

"No." The three of you say in unison and Feferi lets her head fall on her arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the bit about ghosts because believe it or not I always thought that the four of them would make a great ghost hunting team and I used to have plans to write a fic about it.


	12. Nugget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle in, everything starts picking up from here.

**You are Aradia Strider.**

You don't remember when your suspicions of Feferi started to bloom into something greater. All you know is that lately you've been feeling more off around her, and your intuition has been urging you to find out why that is. And you know Dave feels it too. That's why when the two of you spot Feferi in the mall alone, you decide to follow her. Striders are not above stalking people, especially when the person in question is involved with your best friend.

She goes into a new stylish store that you'd sooner be caught dead then seen wearing anything of theirs. She comes out ten minutes later with a shopping bag and continues on. She goes into a few more stores, only one of which you'd actually buy something from, and you and Dave are starting to think you should just drop it and go home. She's heading to the food court and the allure of food has the two of you deciding to just watch her there and then go home.

You and Dave quickly order some double cheeseburgers, large fries and sodas, and 20 chicken nuggets to split. You've both been blessed with overpowered metabolisms that counteract your stoner-like appetites. You find a booth to sit at and you both sit on the same side, Feferi several tables ahead with her back facing you. She's poking at a salad and sipping on some fruity looking starbucks drink while she texts away on her phone.

You've finished your burger and are starting in on the chicken nuggets when you think the past few hours have officially been wasted. You're dipping a particularly fat nugget into some sauce when Dave slaps your hand to get your attention, almost making you drop the nugget on the floor. You're about to punch him when he points to Feferi, and you realize someone is approaching her. It's a guy around your age and your stomach is twisting in knots because you know what's coming next, _have known_ what's coming, in one sense or another.

Feferi stands to hug him before pulling him into a sloppy kiss. You're boiling with anger. You grab a chicken nugget and you're about to chuck it at her stupid head when Dave grabs your arm to stop you. You're pleading with him to let you with your eyes but his look still says 'No' and you shove the whole thing in your mouth instead in defiance. They sit on the same side of the table like you and Dave are, except they're not related and they're definitely proving it.

"Just take some pictures already so we can get out of here." You tell your brother, anger still burning through you.

"Don't think he's gonna believe us?" He asks you and you scoff at that.

"Not a chance." You reply. 

When he's done you both throw your trash away and start walking towards the escalator. You quickly whip around and you're about to throw another chicken nugget at the bitch when Dave just as quickly wraps his arms around your waist, lifts you up, and swings you around, grabbing the nugget from your hand and shoving it in his mouth this time. You narrow your eyes at him before stomping away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I let myself have too much fun writing this chapter?


	13. Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to go down.

When you get on the bus this morning Dave and Aradia are unusually quiet. They aren't rambling on about something or shoving at each other like normal and you don't know why. When you all get to your lockers they're just as quiet except now they're both staring at you and you know something is up.

"Okay, what's going on? Why are you two acting so weird?" You hope they give you a straight answer and not some evasive-Strider-bullshit.

"Sollux," Aradia starts. 

"Yes," you already don't like where this is going. 

"We want to talk to you about Feferi." Dave tells you.

"What about Feferi?" And you're more defensive now and you don't try to hide it because you just know this is going south.

Aradia gives Dave a look, urging him to go on.

"We think you should break up with her." He says this slowly, like if it's slow enough it'll stop you from being mad.

"And why should I?" You practically spit out.

"Because she's not right for you, Sollux. She's mean," 

"And she's selfish." Aradia picks up where Dave left off. You can tell they're going to say more and you don't want to hear it. 

"I love her." And that shuts them up.

They just go back to staring at you, expressions unreadable. You grab your last book out of your locker and shut it closed before walking off to your classes without them. It isn't until you're back at your locker before 5th period that they reappear by your side. You wait for them to speak first.

"Sollux, we're really sorry, okay? But," Dave starts.

"we love you and we'd hate to see you get hurt and that's why you need to break up with Feferi." Aradia finishes. 

"Fuck you. I'm leaving." You're fuming now and you almost don't catch what Aradia shouts to you as you're stomping away.

"She's cheating on you!" Aradia blurts out … _what?_

"What?" It comes out smaller than you wanted to sound.

"We saw her, yesterday, with someone else." Her voice is crestfallen. 

"No." You say, more conviction now, shock giving way to anger.

"It's true!" Aradia is telling you and begging you at the same time.

"You just don't like her and-" you trail off as you focus on the picture Dave is holding up to you.

In the picture, her arms are wrapped around someone else, she's kissing someone else. Your heart drops, it doesn't feel like enough air is getting into your lungs, and you can already feel tears stinging at the corners of your eyes.

"We're so sorry." They both say and you know they mean it even if they never liked her anyway.

You can hear her bounding down the hall now, all her jewelry jingling as she steps. They both put a hand on your shoulder and Dave nods at you before they step back to give you some space.

"Hey babe." Feferi calls to you and she leans in to plant a kiss on your cheek.

When you pull away she asks what's wrong.

"Sollux, what's wrong?" 

"I- I know, Feferi."

"You know what?" She's playing innocent and that makes it hurt so much more.

"That you're cheating on me!" You raise your voice and a few kids turn to watch.

"Sollux, please you're making a scene." She's talking firmly in a hushed voice.

"But you are cheating on me, aren't you?" You do nothing to lower your voice, to heartbroken to care who sees.

"No, I'm not." She says back and you can hear the anger rising in her voice.

"Dave and Aradia told me and-"

"Why would you believe them?"

"You know why! They're my best friends and you were my girlfriend." 

Distantly you recognize that more people are watching now and a few kids have just 'ooh'-ed at your last statement.

"Then they're lying! I didn't cheat on you!" She's practically spitting and there might be smoke coming out of her ears.

"Except you did! I saw the pictures of you making out with someone else. It's over!" 

And then she slaps you, hard, across the face. It's so unexpected and you're such a twig and she's a lot stronger than she looks, that you stumble to the side and back. Dave is behind you in an instant helping you catch your balance and then handing your glasses to you since they flew off. It's silent, and then she starts talking again.

"I wouldn't of had to cheat on you if you weren't such a bitch and would put out." Feferi says and there's this very sinister thing in her eye when she says it and it stings like hell.

And then Aradia steps forward with all grace about her, and she sucker-punches Feferi right in the face. Everyone "OHHHH!"'s and then someone must see a teacher approaching because everyone goes back to what they were doing.

No one helps Feferi off the floor, she just gets up on her own and rushes down the hallway leaving a drippy trail of blood behind her. One of the twins is trying to tell you something but the words aren't connecting and then the tardy bell rings and you push past them into English class. You couldn't be more thankful that the seat next to you is empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was one of the kids in the crowd going “OHHHHHH!”


	14. Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heads up in case you need it: There are some slightly graphic descriptions of heterosexual intercourse in this chapter.

Class starts off with a lesson on sympathetic characters and you know enough about the topic that you can lean forward and rest your head on your folded arms while you sit. You don't pay attention to the words but you focus on the lull and curve of Mr.Ampora's accent, allowing yourself to not think or feel. Still, you know there are silent tears rolling down your face.

When Mr. Ampora hands out worksheets you don't even pretend to work on yours. You still write your name on the top of the page. Distantly, you wonder if your cheek is still red from where it was slapped and that makes you think about the whole scene again and you shake in your seat.

When the lunch bell rings you don't make to get up. The last student is leaving and Mr. Ampora makes sure the door closes behind her and locks it before turning back to you. He walks over while you get out of your chair and he doesn't have time to ask you what's wrong before you throw yourself into him, arms wrapped around him and face flush against his chest. He understands what you need and he tightens his arms around you, pulling you in closer.

He doesn't make you talk, he just lightly shushes you now that you've started audibly crying. After about a minute you calm down some and you pull out of his embrace. You're suddenly a little embarrassed about crying in front of your teacher and you shy away from his gaze, bringing a hand up to wipe away the lingering tears. He turns your head back to face him with his hand and he swipes a fat tear away with his thumb.

"What happened?" He says and his voice is calm and gentle.

You take in a shaky breath before explaining one of the worst moments of your life. 

"I found out that my girlfriend was cheating on me today, and when I confronted her about it, she denied it, then she slapped me, and then she told me she cheated because I was a bitch that wouldn't put out." Your heart aches and a few more tears climb down your face and Mr. Ampora wipes those away too.

He asks if you want to go home and your bottom lip wobbles as you tell him you don't have a home, just a shitty apartment that you're forced to stay in with an alcoholic foster guardian and 7 other kids and you're about to start sobbing all over again when he asks you a different question.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to go somewhere to eat with me?"

"You mean somewhere that's not here?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

Mr. Ampora puts some things away and grabs his keys and you grab your backpack and he lets you flick the lights off and lock the door. It's such a small thing, locking the door, but it's the fact that he's letting you do it that makes you smile a little. You walk out of the school together and he leads you to his car. You get in and as he pulls out of the parking lot you realize you have no idea where he's taking you but you also don't care. You watch the sky and it's peppered with thick, blotchy, grey clouds. The first of the summer showers, you think.

When the car finally stops you notice it's not some cheap fast food place but an actual sit down restaurant. You think it's a good thing it's a Friday as you walk into the restaurant because that means casual wear for the teachers and Mr. Ampora isn't in a suit like normal, so it won't be so obvious you're having lunch with your English teacher.

The whole heartbreak thing has kind of chased off your appetite and you tell Mr. Ampora so. He suggests that the two of you can share a dish instead. Still when the food arrives you and him fight over almost every bite of food, not because you're hungry but more because it's more fun that way.

When the server brings around the check you are reminded that you have no money with you. You pale a little and Mr. Ampora notices and insists that he's the one who invited you so he should pay the bill. You redden a little with embarrassment but you thank him nonetheless. When he gets his credit card back he asks you if you're ready to go back to school and you frown.

"Not really but we have to go back." Is your sad reply.

"Not if you don't want to." He says simply, like it would be the most normal thing for a teacher and student to skip school together.

"Really?"

"Sure." And you stop to consider it.

You come to the conclusion that it isn't so strange for a teacher and student to skip school together and you definitely don't want to go back to school. 

"Okay." You say with a nod and you both walk out of the restaurant.

In his car Mr. Ampora calls for a substitute to watch his next few classes.

"So, where do you want to go?" He asks you.

"I don't know" is your obvious answer.

"Well we have to go somewhere, or else I'm playing hooky for nothing." He smiles at you.

"Let's rob a bank." 

"Haha, very funny." He faces forward before looking back at you.

"We could go to my house and watch a movie." He suggests.

"Okay." You agree and he shifts the car out of park and off you go.

Mr. Ampora turns on the radio and the music is nice. You lean back into the seat and look back to the sky. The clouds look darker now, ominous. When you stop staring at the clouds you recognize that Mr. Ampora lives on the same side of town as Feferi does. It surprises you a little because you know they've increased teacher pay but not that much.

He lives a block or two away from Feferi and the houses around here actually look like houses and not mansions. He goes up the steps, unlocks the door, and holds it open for you to go in first. His house has nice hardwood floors and charcoal colored walls. The style feels more traditional and there are many antique pieces. It's a lot more homey than Feferi's house, you decide.

First he takes you to the kitchen where you set your backpack and cellphone on the kitchen table. Mr. Ampora has you pop some popcorn while he pulls sodas out of the fridge and other snacks from the pantry. You both shuffle into the living room with armfuls of food and set it all out on the coffee table.

He lets you pick the movie so you chose a comedy with as little romance as possible. You both laugh at the jokes and make plenty of your own. You let Mr. Ampora chose the next movie and he picks an action movie, something more dramatic and with a somewhat central romance. You decide to not let it bother you.

You've kicked your shoes off and have your feet tucked up on the couch. You had started leaning on him and you're essentially curled into his side now, his arm around you. You're so comfortable like this and you hadn't realized how much crying drains your energy and before you realize it you fall asleep. A loud explosion in the movie 10 minutes later wakes you up.

You get up to use the bathroom and on your way back you stop by the kitchen to check your phone. You move your backpack to the side and then you open it up, digging through the pockets because your phone's got to be somewhere around here. You don't know why but you give up looking for your phone and go back to the living room.

Mr. Ampora doesn’t say anything when you curl back into him, he just puts his arm around you again. In the movie, it’s the scene just before the epic fight and the hero is spending those last moments with his love interest. It starts of rather romantic you would say, their foreheads pressed together as they just hold each other.

It quickly progresses into a mess of mouthy kisses, roaming hands, and heated moans. She’s splayed out on the couch pinching at her own breasts as the hero thrusts into her. The sounds of slapping skin, rapid panting, and moans build into a cacophony of wanton lust. It is excruciatingly awkward and you’re looking anywhere that isn’t the tv screen. You decide to say something, anything, to distract from the movie.

“I like your house.” Is all you can come up with.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I like all the maps and paintings.” you’re milking the topic for all it’s worth.

“I’ve got more pieces upstairs I could show you.” Is his reply and you jump at the offer.

Anything to get away from the lovers on screen.

You follow Mr. Ampora up the stairs and he shows you a replica of a Joan Blaeu map (you have no idea what that means but he seemed pleased with it) in the hallway. There is also a painting of two battleships connected by great plumes of glowing, yellow smoke. He leads you to his bedroom next where he has another painting.

This one isn’t like the rest of his pieces, it’s more abstract. It looks like a swirl of creamy colors surrounded, overcome, by pitch violets and blacks. Some of that dark paint dips into the creamy swirl, cracking it. It’s mesmerizing to look at and you don’t say anything while you stare at it. The ringing of Mr. Ampora’s phone drags you out of your trance. He tells you it’s the school and excuses himself to the hallway so he can take the call.

It’s just another reminder of today’s events and it makes you sour. You still feel kind of exhausted so you sit on the side of his bed facing the door. On top of remembering your breakup you’re also hoping that the phone call isn’t about Mr. Ampora being in trouble on your behalf. You would feel awful if that were to happen. He walks back into the room a moment later and upon seeing you upset takes a seat next to you.

“I didn’t get you in trouble, did I?” you ask, not able to meet his eyes.

“They were just reminding me to give sooner notice the next time I’m going to be out of class. It's no big deal.” and he really doesn’t sound upset when he says it but you still feel bad.

“I’m sorry.”

“You say that too much.”

“Sorry.” you reply on instinct and Mr. Ampora chuckles at that.

“You’re so cute.”

“No I’m not.” you reply quickly, never having thought that you were any kind of attractive past ‘decent’.

“Yes, you are.” he’s so sure when he says it and his voice is a little low you think and it makes you blush.

It’s quiet in the room and you’re looking down at your feet and you can feel Mr. Ampora’s eyes on you. You feel him lean in towards you and it just doesn’t seem strange at all until he speaks again.

“You’re so beautiful.” it comes out in a low, hot voice and you stop breathing.

You feel him brush his lips against your neck and you’re paralyzed with fear.

The whole world shifts and the past few months flood through your mind in a second. All the staring, the attention, the lingering touches, the afterschool meetings, giving you rides, taking you to lunch, skipping school with you, bringing you to his home, his _bedroom_, and _where the fuck is my phone?_

His lips are still on you and then he presses his tongue to your flesh and you shudder. You shudder, and then you spring off the bed out the room and you’re running down the stairs except you're in socks and you’re so scared you’re gonna slip and break your neck but you don’t. You make it down the stairs and you can hear him coming after you.

There’s no words or shouting it’s just feet running and you’re at the door and you’re turning the lock and you think you can hear the rain falling outside and you’re right there. He grabs you with one arm tight around your waist, swoops you off your feet, and your fingertips just graze the doorknob, but that’s all.


	15. Ensnare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't looked at the tags of this fic, it's about time you do because the more serious ones are finally starting to apply.

He throws you over his shoulder and in the background you can hear the hero saying his final words and your teacher is carrying you back up the stairs but it feels more like you're descending. 

He's taking you back into the bedroom and you grab ahold of the door frame and pray for a miracle that isn't coming. Eventually you can't hold on any longer and you're being carried past the threshold and thrown onto the bed. He holds your body down with the weight of his and he grabs something from his bedside table.

You're squirming as much as you can, trying so hard to push him off you. He grabs a hold of one of your hands and then the other and then he ties them together and to the headboard and he does it with such ease like you're no match for him. You're not.

His mouth is at your neck again kissing and sucking and you're somewhere between panting and crying as his hands run up and down your chest.

"Please," you start and he takes the opportunity to claim your mouth.

It's a dominating kiss as he pushes his tongue into your mouth and runs it over everything and your whole body is thrumming. He moves a hand down to rub against your dick and you jerk back, or you try to. You're saying please again and he chuckles low against your ear.

"You're so untouched, I know. I can't wait to show you all the things I can do to your body." His voice is dripping with lust and his breath is hot.

He stays there next to you as he snakes a hand under your shirt. His hand moves slowly up your waist to your chest and then he very gently places one fingertip on your nipple. He's watching you and your breath is caught in your throat and then he's dragging that finger over your nipple. He flicks it a few times before taking it between his thumb and finger, pinching and twisting at it.

You cry out at the sensation and he kisses at the corner of your mouth. Then he's bunching your shirt up and holding it so he can place his mouth over your other nipple. He draws lazy circles around it with his tongue before sucking and teething it. Immediately you take in a sharp gasp and whine. Your head is swimming and the feeling wins out as being bad over good only because you didn't ask for this. He pulls off of you and starts undoing your jeans and the panic is pushing up your throat. 

"Nonononono!" Is pouring out of your mouth but Mr. Ampora shushes you like he did just earlier today and that moment feels like a century ago.

He's got your jeans and boxers shucked all the way off and he wraps his hand around your member and you can't help how you moan at the motion his hand has taken up. He's rutting against your leg and he keeps moving his hand and it feels so good but again that knowledge that you still didn't ask for this is keeping you from any kind of release and he gets tired of waiting.

He lets you go and reaches back over into his bedside table. He sits back and there's a click, and then a squelching noise, and the dots aren't connecting until you feel the cold wet press of a finger against your hole. Your eyes shoot open and you immediately tense up and words are tumbling out of your mouth again.

"No!Pleaseplease!Pleaseno!No!" 

And his finger just pushes past the rim and you cry out. He pushes it in slowly, holds it in you and then drags it out. It feels invasive and awkward and the noises coming out of you are tense and confused. You don't know when it happens but there's two fingers in you now and they open and close inside of you and it hurts. You cry out louder and Mr. Ampora gets the hint and adds more lube before pushing in a third finger. He spends minutes (you think) pushing the three fingers in and out of you and you're still squirming and saying stop but nothing is stopping. 

He finally pulls them out and it's over and you're relieved and then you remember that was just the means to the end and your whole body is shaking. You can hear him pulling his clothes off and working lube over his penis and when you feel the head of it against you, you get a second wind of fight.

You're pulling so hard against the rope you can feel it cutting off circulation. Your legs kick out and you're twisting your body but it doesn't matter. In the end you're just a kid and he's the adult and he gets what he wants. 

He pushes into you and, god, it _hurts_. You're being ripped in half. You can feel your muscles straining to accommodate him. It can't possibly fit but it does, sinks all the way in, and you start crying again.

"Mr. Ampora, p-please," you beg between sobs.

"Fuck." He says all breathy and he's pulling out of you just to thrust back in.

He fucks into you with an aggressive pace, more forceful than it is fast. Your eyes are screwed shut and you're stuck between whimpering and moaning. He shifts his angle and when he thrusts back in he hits something inside you that makes your head spin and body quiver. Your back arches and you make a keening noise.

"M-Mr. Ampora," and he moans when you say it and he thrusts back into you.

"Say my name again."

"M-Mr. A-ah-a," you try to say his name but he keeps hitting that spot in you and you're a mumbling, whimpering mess but you know he likes it because he moans even more and starts speeding up.

Precum is leaking out of you and you're digging your nails into your palms. Finally he climaxes buried deep inside of you and you can feel him filling you up with his cum. It makes you feel sick and numb at the same time.

For a while he just lays beside you with his dick still in you and an arm over your chest. Once he's come down from his high he unties your hands and gets up and goes into what you assume is the bathroom. It's finally over and you make yourself move. You climb off the bed and pick up your clothes. You hold them to your chest and you're walking on wobbly legs to the doorway.

You hear him walk back in the room and he stops beside you. You don't want to look at him but you know that's what he wants so you do. He hits you hard across the face. Your bottom lip is wobbling and your eyes are glossy with a fresh set of tears and you're absolutely terrified. 

"Get back in bed. Now." He says it sternly and you can't bring yourself to look up at him but you can tell from his voice he's sorry he had to hurt you.

You want to leave. You want to get on the bus and fall asleep and have this all be a nightmare. You want to be anywhere that isn't here.

You get back in bed.


	16. Tired

**You are Aradia Strider. **

The bell has just rung for lunch and you don't feel particularly hungry. You're walking to the cafeteria when you see Feferi coming out of the nurse's office. She's got thick white padding covering her nose and she stops when she sees you. You both stare hard at each other for a moment until she looks down first and walks away. It only makes you feel a little better.

You're not surprised when Sollux hasn't shown up for lunch. You doubt he will after the fiasco in the hallway. You've barely touched your food and you let out a low sigh as you lean your head on your brother's shoulder.

"Do you think he's gonna be okay?" And you hate how miserable you sound when you say it.

"He will be." Dave says and then he leans his head on top of yours.

You weren't worried with Sollux skipping lunch, but now it's 20 minutes into your world history class and he still hasn't shown up. You are bouncing your leg in your seat and you're wondering where he could be. Sollux isn't one to miss class even on his worst days and you can't help this feeling inside of you that something is wrong. First you send Sollux a text. You wait a few minutes and then send him another one. And then another one. When he still hasn't answered you text Dave and tell him to meet you in the usual spot.

You ask to be excused and you hurry to the boy's restroom by the gym. There's never anyone there so it's a great meeting spot. You lock the door behind you and then you turn to Dave.

"Okay, what's up?" Dave asks you.

"It's Sollux. He hasn't shown up for class." You tell him and he doesn't look impressed, let alone worried.

"I've also texted him a bunch of times and he hasn't answered a single one." You say with more emphasis. 

"Yeah, well considering the circumstances that's not exactly strange behavior." He's still not worried and it's making you mad.

"He NEVER misses class."

"Like I just said, the kid has just been dumped, cheated on, and bitch slapped in front of at least 50 kids. It's not a mystery if he skips a class." He sounds tired and you realize that he is worried about Sollux, he just doesn't have the bad feeling you do.

You so want Dave to be right and that's why you drop it for now. You're going to say something like 'I'm sorry', or 'you're right' but he can feel it so he hugs you and you both go back to class.

Sollux isn't on the bus afterschool.


	17. Telephone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will never know how many times I rewrote this chapter along with 18 and 20 to get the flow of the story just right.

**You are Sollux Captor. **

Mr. Ampora makes you lay on your stomach with your ass in the air so he can clean the mess that is leaking out of your hole and down your inner thigh. He cleans most of what's inside too and you're grateful for that. He puts his boxers back on and a pair of sweatpants. He helps you back into your boxers and pulls both of your wrists to his mouth so he can kiss the severe bruises blooming on them. He gets up once more to place both your glasses on the bedside table and then flicks the light off. When he gets back in bed he pulls you to his chest, arm slung over you, and he falls asleep. 

You don't know how to feel. There's nothing and everything running through your mind. You feel relaxed and repulsed at the same time. Mostly you feel exhausted and you fall asleep in his arms.

_________

Sunlight is streaking into the room when you wake up. Mr. Ampora is still asleep and pushed up against you. You slide out from under his arm and put on your glasses before fully dressing. Downstairs you put on your shoes and backpack but you still can't find your cell phone. You only spend maybe one minute looking for it before deciding you don't need a phone.

You unlock the door and you're turning the doorknob when you're suddenly yanked back. You land on your back and your head smacks on the floorboards. Your teacher is standing over you and the look on his face makes you tremble. You start pushing yourself farther away as he takes steps towards you. 

"Where do you think you're going?" He growls out.

"I- I don't know. I'm sorry!" You're looking up into his eyes and you can see the anger slowly subside until he just looks disappointed. 

"Come here," he says softer and he holds his hands out to you.

You're slow to comply but he doesn't say so, he just leads you back to the living room and sits you both on the couch. 

"Let me explain something to you, Sollux." He begins, sliding your backpack off and tossing it to the other side of the room.

You startle slightly when it collides with the wall.

"I love you, Sollux. And after last night, you're mine now. This is your home, with me." He says it all clearly and slowly, leaving no room for interpretation. "You are never going to leave this house again." You get up from the couch and take a few steps back, on the verge of making another run for it.

He stands then too, tall and domineering.

"And if you try to leave, I will hurt you." His voice is hard and absolute; not just a threat but an assurance.

Panic shoots through you and you're gasping for air because enough is just not making it to your lungs. You can feel tears leaking from your eyes and Mr. Ampora walks over to you and pulls you into a hug.

"Shh shh, it's okay. I know, I know. It's a lot to take in, and I'm not expecting you to adjust right away, but you'll get there. I promise it's going to be okay." He's rubbing your back and caressing your face, wiping tears away, the whole time he's saying this.

He holds your face with both his hands now, angling your face up to look at him. The look of devotion on his face is so strong it hurts and he gives you another promise.

"I'm going to take such good care of you." and he kisses you, sweet and tender, but you tremble all the same.

_______________

Mr. Ampora makes you stay in one of the downstairs dayrooms for a few hours of the afternoon. During this time he has a couple workers come to the house. A locksmith arrives to change almost all the door knobs into ones that can be locked from the inside and outside with a key. The windows also get new key locks.

A representative from a security company comes to install a new security system. Now you need a special code to unlock the front and back door or else an alarm will be sent to Mr. Ampora’s phone. Mr. Ampora says he’s starting off light, only making a few changes to the house because he’s trusting you to not need more precautions.

He locks you in the bedroom while he takes a shower. Then he locks you in the house when he goes out to run a quick errand. Five minutes after he’s pulled out of the driveway and you’re sure he’s gone you go straight for the t.v. remote. You open a streaming service and click through menu options looking for a troubleshooting phone number or a live chat, anything that will connect you with someone who can help you get away. And this plan would work of course, if your teacher hadn’t disabled the wifi before he left. You switch gears and snoop instead.

You go to the kitchen and look through drawers. He’s put locks on a few of the utensil drawers and the pantry. All his pots and pans were inside the pantry and none of the cups or bowls available to you could withstand the stove in an attempt to prepare some boiling water to use against him. You go upstairs and find that most of the doors up there are locked. Amongst the unlocked are a guest bedroom with nothing useful in it and a storage closet filled with towels and blankets.

You go back downstairs. The dayroom you were in earlier didn’t have anything useful in it. You go past it and open another door. It looks like a study room, not really used, and you’re already moving on to the next room when you pause and look back into the study room. 

On the desk there is an antique. It’s a phone. You walk up to it and stare at it. The odds are against you, it’s just not likely to be working. You pick up the handset and hold it to your ear. It hums. You almost can’t believe it and then the chirp of Mr. Ampora’s car locking startles you and you drop the handset. You scramble to pick it up and you can hear Mr. Ampora opening the front door, calling out to you. 

Panic is coursing through you and you slam the door shut and _god fucking dammit I just told him exactly where I am._ He calls out to you again and you can hear him approaching. You don’t trust your hands, which are shaking so badly, to shove a chair under the doorknob so you shove the desk in front of the door instead. You pick up the phone and scramble to the opposite corner of the room, sinking down to the floor.

You hold the handset to your ear and you dial as quickly as you can. Mr. Ampora is shouting and pounding against the door, the whole desk rattling and moving with every hit to the door. The phone rings once, twice, and finally someone picks up.

“911, what’s your emergency?” distantly you think she sounds young.

“I’ve been kidnapped, h-he’s breaking intotheroomrightnowplease- !”

“Okay, what’s the address?! We’ll send police right away, where are you?” the desk jumps and skids to the side and Mr. Ampora is coming into the room, pushing past the desk. He is absolutely enraged and your heart is beating so fast it hurts and.

You don’t know his address.

“North side, Danvers Pa- !” you don’t know how much of that she even heard.

Mr. Ampora pulls the phone cord so hard it doesn’t just rip out of the wall but also rips the phone out of your grip. You wince when it cracks against the wall. He’s staring down at you and your whole body is shaking now. He grips your ankle, turns, and drags you behind him. Tears fall from your eyes silently and when you get to the stairs he picks you up and carries you. He sits you on the bed and removes all your clothes. You don’t fight when he pushes you back to lie on the bed. 

He doesn’t tie your hands this time. He’s not as gentle either and he holds a hand over your mouth while he pounds into you. When he’s getting close he leans over and tells you again that you belong to him. When he’s done he picks you up and places you in the tub. He gets in behind you, his body encasing you, and washes you both. When you’re clean he helps you stand and he dries you off with a towel the same way you imagine a parent would their child.

He dresses you in some of the new clothes he just bought you. The sweats and shirt are nice and comfy and he knew what size to buy for you. After he’s gotten dressed he leads you to the kitchen and tells you to sit. He cooks dinner and serves you both and you wait until he’s sat down to start eating. Neither of you say a word while you eat. When you’re done he clears the table and puts the dishes in the dishwasher.

He leaves the kitchen and signals you to follow him and he leads you to a room past the living room which you find out is his reading room. The walls are lined with books and there’s a small desk and chair in one corner and a sofa in the center of the room. You stand awkwardly in the doorway while he moves around the room. He picks out a book and sits on the sofa. He motions you to join him.

You sit down next to him and are reading some of the titles of his books when he pulls you into his lap. It’s not a straddling position, he just holds you to him with one arm and holds his book with the other. You don’t know where to look because you don’t want to look at him but you feel like it’d be rude to read what he’s reading so you settle for looking at the wall.

He still hasn’t said a word to you, except for a few commands, since the phone incident and you don’t know what you’re allowed to do that won’t make him more upset. You just stay in his lap, reading more book titles. After a time you rest your head on his shoulder.

When you wake up you’re in his bedroom again. The lights are off, your glasses have been removed, and you’re snug up against your teacher. For now, you don’t fight. You go back to sleep.


	18. Window

It’s Sunday morning and Mr. Ampora tells you he needs to go to the school to pick up some work. You ask to go with him and he says no. 

“I’ll be home before you know it. Be good. I love you.” he tells you and with that he gives you a kiss, unlocks the door, disarms the alarm, goes out the door, locks the door, and leaves.

You watch him drive away from the window. 

A lot more of the rooms are locked up now so you go into one of the only rooms that isn’t locked. You peruse the walls for a while looking at different books. A loud crack of thunder makes you jump and you leave to use the bathroom. When you come out you walk over to one of the windows and look out. Mr. Ampora’s backyard is pretty standard. Actually it’s pretty plain.

There’s nothing back there but grass, trees, and some plants. You watch the raindrops assault a particularly fat leaf of a plant making it bob up and down. You take a last look up at the sky before you’re going to leave. You let your hands fall from where they were gripping the rail and your right hand brushes against the lock. It rattles.

You turn back and look it. You just stare at it for a while before you touch it. It’s loose. You go back into the library and find a heavy book that you carry back to the window with you. You look over your shoulder once before holding the book up against the lock and hammer into it. You repeat the process until the lock pops off the window.

You slide the bottom sash up and look at the ground below. You’d likely land in some bushes, nothing too risky looking. The thing that’s giving you real pause is the height. It’s not like you’d be falling from the second floor but the house's basement isn't entirely underground and the foundation is kind of high. You decide it’s worth it. 

You take one last look behind you before backing out of the window and finally letting go of the ledge. You land and then fall back, only some air knocking out of you. You turn onto your stomach and push yourself up off the ground and when you stand you almost fall back down. There’s a shooting pain in your right ankle and you’re pretty sure it’s sprained. You use the wall to lean off of and start walking.

Mr. Ampora had gotten you new clothes but he had taken your shoes away and you can’t help but feel like this is the reason why. Your feet slip and sink into the mud and you wince with each step. The rain keeps falling into your eyes and you almost lose your balance a few times.

You make it around the house and you’ve got a clear shot to the sidewalk except you won’t have the wall to lean against and the yard declines steeply to the sidewalk. You wipe rain from your eyes and push off the wall. You’re about halfway when you slip and tumble the rest of the way down. You land with your head and back smacking onto the sidewalk.

You definitely hurt your ankle more in the fall and you scraped your elbow too but your glasses didn’t fly off so that’s a plus. You just lay on the sidewalk for a moment with your eyes closed. The thunder makes everything rumble around you and it doesn’t stop but you don’t feel rain falling on your face anymore and you know you’re not lucky enough for it to be God.

You open your eyes and your teacher is standing over you, umbrella in hand. You both just stare at each other in silence for a while. Finally he holds a hand out to you and helps you up. He keeps an arm around you but he doesn’t pick you up. You figure that’s part of the punishment. Going up the steps to the porch is a bitch but you make it. He closes the umbrella and sets it on the stoop before unlocking the door and helping you inside.

He leaves you standing by the front door while he walks over to your escape-window and shuts it closed before it can let any more water in. You know you should feel more angry or scared, but when Mr. Ampora turns back to look at you, you mostly feel ashamed. You’re a limping, shivering, rain-soaked, mud-drenched, mess. He comes back to take you up the stairs and this time he carries you.

He sets you down in the tub and helps you remove your clothes. He pours warm water over you and washes you and you hate to admit how good it feels when he washes your hair. When he rinses your right leg he places a gentle kiss to your ankle and you hope you aren’t blushing. He dries you off and helps you change and sets you down on the bed before he goes to take a shower and change as well. When he comes back out he sits on the bed next to you and starts talking.

“I’ll have someone come later to look at your ankle.” he doesn’t even sound a little angry when he says it.

“Okay.”

“I’ve got to go to school now.”

“That’s what you said before.”

“I know, but I mean it this time.” he says and that confirms that he was watching you from somewhere the whole time.

“So you knew that the window lock was loose.”

“No, but I knew you would try to leave.” he says it with a hint of a smirk on his face.

“Oh.” you’re only a little embarrassed that he knew you would.

“I have to go now.” he says again and you want to tell him not to, but you don’t.

He leans over and kisses you, hands you something, and leaves the room. He locks the bedroom door behind him before he goes downstairs, locks the house, and leaves. When he’s gone you look at what he handed you. It’s the book you used to open the window.

_______________

Later when Mr. Ampora gets home he moves you to the kitchen while he prepares a late lunch. When you’re done eating he lets you watch t.v. while he grades papers. At some point you can hear a car pulling into the driveway and when you look there really is a car out there. You don’t know what it means, so you look at Mr. Ampora who also looks outside and then starts moving his work out of the way.

“That’s the doctor.” he tells you because he knows what you’re thinking.

“What doctor?”

“I told you earlier I was going to have someone come to check your ankle.”

“I don’t like doctors.” You say to him and he gives you a look that says, ‘don’t be difficult’. You look away.

The doorbell rings and Mr. Ampora goes to answer it. You can hear some talking before he leads the man to the living room. The man is tall and broad, has spray-tanned skin, and tattoos on his arms and face. He looks down at you before sitting on the coffee table so he can work on you.

The doctor lifts your leg a little and you jerk, sitting up more and trying to pull out of the touch. He puts a large, heavy hand on your chest and pushes you back down.

“Hold still.” he says in a gruff voice and you’re going to move again when you look up at Mr. Ampora.

His look says, ‘do as you’re told’ so you do. The doctor is feeling around your ankle and moving it certain ways and you wince when it hurts. He isn’t rough but he isn’t gentle either.

“What happened?” he asks Mr. Ampora, not you.

“He fell out a window.” Mr. Ampora tells him.

“Mm, that’ll do it.” he says before he continues. “It’s just a grade one sprain, but he also fractured his ankle. Not a clean break, just a small crack.” after he gives the diagnosis he shows Mr. Ampora how to wrap your ankle and then he puts it in a brace.

“Don’t let him walk on it and it’ll heal fine.” He advises Mr. Ampora and then he stands and they both walk to the front door.

You can hear them saying more things but you can’t make anything out. You hear the door shut and you watch Mr. Ampora go into the kitchen. When he comes back he has a glass of juice with him and he holds out two pills to you. You stare at them before looking up at him.

“What are those?” you ask.

“They’re for you, for your pain.”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes.” His voice is firm and so you take the pills from him and down them with the juice. 

“Good.” He says and he turns the t.v. back on and goes back to grading papers.

You watch the characters on the screen closely but after a while you pass out. When you wake up it’s 2 in the morning. That’s what the alarm clock in Mr. Ampora’s bedroom says. You can’t believe the pain pills knocked you out that bad. You decide there isn’t anything you can do about it for now and you go back to sleep.


	19. Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it's 1:30 AM I can't believe I forgot to post earlier!!!

**You are Aradia Strider.**

It’s Sunday evening and you’re watching Dave play Red Dead Redemption. He’s sitting in the middle of the couch on the edge and you’re laying down on the couch behind him. You keep shifting your position mostly because it keeps messing Dave up in the game.

“Is there something I can help you with, Sis?” he asks you.

“No.”

“Then can you stop moving back there?” he’s only half annoyed.

“No.”

“Okay.”

You keep flipping your phone in your hand, hoping it’ll get a message. It’s been glued to your hand all weekend. Sollux hasn’t talked to you or Dave all weekend and you know Dave doesn’t think you should be worried about his physical wellbeing but you are.

He isn’t on the bus in the morning. You look at Dave and his look says not to worry.  
He isn’t at lunch. You look at Dave and his look says not to worry.  
He isn’t on the bus home. You look at Dave and his look says he’s worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was also a short chapter so maybe it's better it became a psuedo-double post? Ugh im sorry


	20. Glass

**You are Sollux Captor.**

It's Monday morning and you want to go to school. You ask Mr. Ampora and he says no. You ask him again and he says no. You ask him a third time and he still says no. He’s in the bathroom getting ready to go. You keep begging him to go and he keeps saying no. Finally he comes out and goes downstairs and when he comes back in the room he has the pills and juice.

“I don’t want them.” you say to him but you don’t meet his eyes.

“You need them.” he tells you and you don’t know what you can say that will make him listen to you.

Eventually he makes you take the pills. He gives you a kiss and goes back downstairs to finish getting ready. You’re listening, waiting for him to leave but it’s taking too long and you pass out. When you wake up you look at the clock and school has ended 10 minutes ago.

You don’t have a lot of time to make something happen. You push yourself out of bed and go into the hallway. You open the storage closet, pull out a towel, and butt-scoot down the stairs. From there you limp into the kitchen. You go through cabinets until you find what you are looking for. You pull out a glass bowl and you’re going to wrap it in the towel to break it carefully when the chirp of Mr. Ampora’s car locking startles you.

Little shards of glass ripple out over the entire kitchen floor as the bowl collides with the ground. Your heart is pounding and the little time you thought you had is gone. You still don’t have any shoes so now you’re tiptoeing through glass as best you can in socks and with a limp as you scramble for a glass plate instead. You wrap it in the towel and bang it against the counter. You can hear the door unlocking as you open the towel and search for a piece big enough to use.

“Sollux, I’m back!” he calls out and you can hear him approaching.

You’re wrapping one end of the shard of glass with the towel but the panic is making you rush and you still feel a little drowsy from the meds and your hands are shaking so much when he calls to you again (so much closer now) you accidentally slice your left palm. You wince in pain and he’s right in the entryway of the kitchen now.

You close your left hand and hold it to your chest while you stick out your right arm, makeshift weapon pointed at your teacher. Mr. Ampora is taking in the scene before him and the expression on his face is calm but pissed. Blood is running down your arm, your eyes are wet, and you’re still shaking but you aren’t lowering your arm. He’s walking into the kitchen slowly, glass crunching under each long step. He’s rounding the kitchen island and you’re going to take a step back.

“Don’t. Move.” He orders and why you follow the order of the same man you are still prepared to attack, you will never understand.

You just stay planted where you are, balancing on one leg, arm still held out, and whimpering as he approaches you. When he’s in range you pull your arm back and swing out. It’s just too easy for him.

He catches your wrist in his hand and squeezes hard. You aren’t letting go but you are gasping in pain and you can feel your bones shifting under his grip. You let go and he lessens his grip just barely. He comes forward and he picks you up and you’re bawling now.

He carries you to the couch and sets you down. He calls the doctor and leaves you on the couch while he goes to the kitchen and sweeps all the glass into a corner. When he’s done he comes back for you and carries you to sit at the kitchen table instead. 

The doorbell rings then and he leaves to answer the door. He returns with the doctor who, you notice, has a different bag with him than last time. They both stand and look at you.

“What’d he do this time?” the doctor asks your teacher and Mr. Ampora just points to the pile of broken glass.

“Mm,” he grunts in response and he looks at the blood running down your arm and continues, “That’ll do it.” 

The doctor goes to the sink and washes his hands before he comes to the table and spreads out a sheet over it. He starts pulling things out of his bag and it’s making you nervous. He takes a seat and starts cleaning the blood off your arm and around your closed palm. Then he moves a seat down and motions for Mr. Ampora to take the seat between the two of you.

“He don’t like me. Get him to show you his hand.” he says to your teacher while pulling on some gloves and Mr. Ampora holds his hand out for your injured one. 

You don’t want to and when you don’t move he barks at you.

“Show me!” You hold your left arm out to him.

You still have your palm clamped close. You let your fingers be pulled away as he opens up your hand. The movement stimulates more blood to pulse out of your gash and you whimper at the sight and pain of it. The doctor presses some gauze to it and you jerk forward at the pain and instinctively pull your arm back. The doctor starts getting some of his equipment ready and he speaks to Mr. Ampora again.

“You’ll have to hold his arm down in place while I work.” he instructs and Mr. Ampora nods before turning back to you and holding his hand out again for yours. 

You already have tears in your eyes and you beg him.

“Please don’t make me!” and you can tell it hurts him but he doesn’t relent and you submit.

You’re crying out in pain and struggling to pull your arm back while the doctor stitches up your gash but your limb barely moves under Mr. Ampora’s grip. When he’s done the doctor wipes your palm clean and then wraps a strip of white bandage around it. They leave you whimpering in the kitchen while Mr. Ampora walks the doctor out.

When he comes back Mr. Ampora carries you upstairs and locks you in the bedroom while he works some and then makes dinner. He goes back up to get you and brings you down to eat. You hurt and you don’t want to eat but Mr. Ampora tells you that you have to, so you do. When you’re done he carries you upstairs and holds you on the bed for a while. You cry quietly and he just holds you and rubs your back. You soften into him and tuck your face into his neck.

After a while, when you’ve stopped crying, he lays you back on the bed and carefully crawls on top of you. He leans down and presses soft kisses to your neck. At one spot, just above your pulse, he licks and sucks. Your breath stutters out. He runs one hand up and down your side slowly and he comes up to your ear.

“You’re shaking.” he whispers softly and it warms your body and you shake more.

“Uh-huh,” you nod in agreement cause it’s all you can say and then he’s right above you, looking in your eyes and then down at your lips.  
He leans down and kisses you.

It could be the first time.

It’s gentle but passionate and you bring your arms up to wrap around his neck. He moves slow against you and when he licks at your lips you part them for him. When he pulls back you feel out of breath and lightheaded and it’s so good you pull him back down and kiss him with more fever this time. And you hate how much you like it and the fact that you have the capacity to want it this much even after he’s raped you terrifies you.

You pull back from the kiss and start pushing at him, you tell him to stop. He keeps kissing you and he drags your pants and boxers down. He keeps kissing you and kissing you even when he’s opening you up with his fingers and you think you could kiss him forever. Finally, he pushes his penis into you and your mouth falls open with a gasp. Tears spring at your eyes and your arms grasp at his shoulders (your left less so than your right), nails digging into skin.

“Please, please! Stop! I- I don’t wanna, please,” you beg, trying to convince him and yourself that this isn't what you want.

And he's looking down at you, all love and adoration, and you're looking up at him, pained but also with what you know has to be an irrevocable longing.

“That’s not what you really want. I can tell.” and at that your tears start flowing because you know it’s true and it kills you.

He kisses at your tears and when he moves his rhythm is smooth and languid and he’s careful not to hurt you and you wish he would so you could hate this. You moan out when he angles himself to hit your prostate.

You let your head fall back and you keep moaning with each thrust, your body moving with his. He starts to speed up and you can feel it building in you. You cum with his name on your lips and you know it’s that and the way your body tenses around him that has him cumming and pulling you into another kiss. 

He pulls out of you and lays next to you for a moment before getting up to clean you both and put your boxers back on. He puts your glasses aside and turns the lights off and climbs back in bed. He has you pulled against him and you’re still all fucked out and he’s running his hand through your hair and it feels so perfect but you can’t stop crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget that Sollux, amongst other things, has been abused and is emotionally vulnerable. He is young and confused. Please always stay safe and out of abusive relationships.


	21. Nail

**You are Aradia Strider.**

You and your brother have just gotten home and you're trying to figure out what the fuck to do. You still don't know where Sollux is but you have a hunch.

"We still don't even know where Sollux is." Dave says while pacing around the room.

"But I have a hunch." You say and when Dave looks at you he knows what you're thinking.

You sit on your bed and he sits at your desk and tells you where to start your search. First you call Devin, then Louis, then Juan José, then Gemma, and then Brianna who can finally give you Feferi's number. You scribble it down and push the notebook over to Dave. 

"Okay, here."

"What?" He says.

"That's her number."

"Yeah, and?"

"And call her."

"I'm not calling her, you are." 

"I most certainly am not." You reply.

"Yes, you are." And Dave shoves the notebook back to you.

"No, I'm not! She hates me." You say while shoving the notebook back.

"She hates me too." He shoves back.

"I punched her." You shove back.

"Then she'll listen to you." Shove. 

"No!" Shove.

"Yes!" Shove. 

"Fine!" And you pick your phone back up and dial the number.

Dave is leaning back in his chair, balancing on the back legs, with a smug look on his face and you kick the chair back just as she answers.

"Hello?" Feferi asks.

"Hey Feferi," you start and you do nothing to hide how unenthusiastic you are.

"Is this Aradia?" And she doesn't exactly sound amused.

"Don't hang up." Is your answer.

"Why not?" Is her obvious, and reasonable question.

"Because I need to ask you something and it's really important."

"So?" She says back and oh, how she infuriates you.

It's all over your face and Dave is signaling to you to calm down from the floor because he still hasn't gotten up.

"So I really need your help and I'm hoping you'll give it to me." You reply as calmly as you can and there's a pause before she speaks.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know if Mr. Ampora acted weird in class today. Did he do anything or say anything weird or unusual?"

"He's always weird, why does it matter now?" She replies with her own question. 

"Because it just does! Feferi, will you please just answer the question. Did he do anything unusual in class?" Your patience is gone and Dave gives you an upset look.

"No." She answers and you're disappointed. 

"Okay. Thanks." You grumble and you're about to hang up when she quickly says something.

"But there was something before, that was strange." Is what she adds and she sounds less bitchy now.

"What is it?" You ask and Dave perks up, scrambling to sit beside you and pushing his ear to the phone so he can hear also.

"It's just something I heard in the office," she starts and you had completely forgotten that Feferi works in the school's front office during first period. 

"Yeah?" you're urging her to go on.

"Well Mr. Ampora always supervises lunch study hall on Mondays, but he called to have someone else do it today because he needed to go home."

"He went home." You repeat, more to yourself than to her.

"Yeah, he said there was something really important he needed to check on." She says and you consider it the nail in the coffin.

"Okay, wow. Thank you so much Feferi." And you're being genuine about it. 

"Sure, but can I ask you something?" 

"Sure." You reply and you ignore the fact that she just did.

"This is about Sollux, isn't it?" She says and her voice is a lot lower and more serious.

You consider lying, but you don't.

"Yeah, it is."

"He's in trouble." She says more than asks.

"Yeah, he is."

"What are you going to do?" She asks you.

"I don't know yet." Is your honest answer.

And she surprises you with what she says next.

"Can I help?"


	22. Gremlins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in Aradia's POV

Because you called Feferi you make Dave call the cops. He doesn't get very far before they shut him down. They don't think Dave is lying but they want to know if Sollux's family has seen him and when Dave says he doesn't know they tell him he should start there first.

Dave tries to explain that the two of you are just as good as family, but "just as good" doesn't cut it with law enforcement. And to their credit they don't hang up on Dave, and they tell him if Sollux hasn't shown up to school by Thursday he should call back and then they'll check with his family.

You can't wait til Thursday.

You also don't exactly have a plan, let alone a good one, but you consider it a minor detail in the grand scheme of things. As it turns out Feferi can drive and she has a car and she knows that Mr. Ampora lives close to her. She comes to pick the two of you up and when you see that she still has white padding covering her nose, you say nothing about it. When you start getting close to her neighborhood you speak up.

"Okay so what's the plan? How are we going to know which house is his?"

"I know what his car looks like" Feferi replies.

"What does it look like?" Dave asks next.

"It's a small black car." She answers.

"Lots of people have small black cars. We just passed 3 right now." You quip.

"Yeah, but I also know his license plate number." She says matter-of-factly. 

"Why do you know his license plate number?" Dave asks slightly concerned. 

"Do we want to know why you know his license plate number?" You ask equally concerned.

"Forget we asked." Dave says quickly before she can answer.

She just tells you what number to look out for as she drives slowly through the streets.

"There!" You say a moment later and you point to a grey house with a navy blue door.

"I'll circle around" Feferi says and when she comes back around she pulls in along the sidewalk a few houses down on the opposite side of the street so you still have a good view.

You all just stare at the house for a while before Feferi speaks up.

"So, what's the plan?" She asks.

"We don't know yet." You say, still staring at the house.

"And you thought my plan was bad." She mumbles a little under her breath.

"Okay, well what do you suggest?" You turn to look at her now.

"I don't know, but this wasn't my mission to begin with, I'm just here to help." 

"Then 'help' and be quiet so I can think of a plan." You bite back before you go back to staring at the house.

If she wants to say something back, she doesn't and you all sit in silence for a time while you think.

"Okay, well we can't stay here forever and we can't do anything until it's dark anyways so why don't we just leave and then come back?" Feferi speaks up, sounding only half annoyed.

You want to snark back but you know she's right so you relent.

"Let's go to my house." She suggests. 

"Is there food at your house?" You ask seriously. 

"Not really." She says a little irritated. 

"Then let's not go to your house." Dave speaks for you both.

"We can order food, you gremlins!" She shouts at you while she pulls away from the curb and drives down the street.

_____________

Feferi's house is really nice. You and Dave stay close to each other while she leads you up to her room, which is also really nice. She plops down on her bed and you and Dave sit next to each other on her bed leaning against the wall. She opens an app on her phone and asks what you want to eat.

"Pizza for sure, and wings," Dave starts.

"And crispy tacos, or fried chicken" you add.

"Both, and spicy noodles," Dave adds.

"And milkshakes." You finish. 

"You're seriously going to make me order from like 4 different places?" She asks looking very unamused. You and Dave look at each other before looking back at her.

"Yes." You answer together.

When all the food arrives you all sit on the floor with the food spread out between the three of you. The fact that Feferi isn't being two-faced anymore changes the dynamic between all of you. It's surprisingly easy for you all to fall into a casual conversation and you're joking and teasing and laughing.  
It doesn't last, though, because there's a reason you're all here after all. 

"So I know we all think that Sollux is in trouble, and we're pretty sure that Mr. Ampora is involved, but what exactly do you think is going?" Feferi asks you and she's not rude she's just concerned.

"Well, you said it before, Mr. Ampora is infatuated with Sollux."

"I was joking."

"But you know it's true."

"So, what? You think he's got him chained up in his house somewhere?"

"Maybe." 

"So we're just going to break into a teacher's house hoping that our friend is there so we can break him out." When you don't say anything she continues. 

"What if he's not even there?" she questions.

"He is." you answer confidently.

"How do you know?" she counters.

"I just know."

"How?" she repeats.

"Intuition. And I know you feel it too because you wouldn't be helping us and we wouldn't be in your house if you didn't." You say and at this she doesn't respond.

She waits a beat before speaking up again.

"So if he is chained up, how are we going to break the chains?"

You narrow your eyes at her and take a long sip of your milkshake.

__________

You're finally putting the plan into motion after a lot of eating and waiting. First you all waited for it to be dark enough outside that it’ll be unlikely for anyone to see you sneaking around Mr. Ampora’s house. Then you waited for it to be late enough that, hopefully, Mr. Ampora is asleep. 

You and Dave follow Feferi to the storage room in her garage. You pick out a baseball bat, hammer, and screwdriver. You start handing out the weapons and Feferi looks concerned so you give her a questioning look back.

“You didn’t say we were going to kill him.” she mentions warily.

“It’s for safety. It’ll be self defense.” you explain.

“You can’t claim self defense when you’re the one breaking in.” she argues.

“Do you want to go unarmed?” Dave asks her.

“No, but I don’t want us to get arrested, and I don’t want us to kill someone, and-” she starts spiralling and her voice is excited and a little shaky and you can tell she’s scared.

You grab her by the arms, shake her a little, and look her in the eyes before speaking.

“Feferi! It’s going to be fine. We’re gonna sneak in and out. The tools are just back up. I promise you, no one is going to die.” You say it slow and reassuringly and she nods in understanding and then takes a deep breath.

You all walk back to her car and get in. The drive back to Mr. Ampora’s house is a silent one.

________________

Feferi parks in the same spot as before and you all sit unmoving for a moment. It’s storming now, raindrops jumping off the car and ground. It’s the only sound for a while.

You break the silence.

“Okay, Dave, you and I will go and find a way in and get Sollux, Feferi, you stay in the car and text us if you see anything, and be ready to drive when I text you. Got it?” You instruct and they both nod back at you. 

Dave gets out of the car first and when you’re about to follow Feferi grabs your arm to stop you. You look back at her and she’s got that scared look again and you wait for her to speak.

“He’s gonna be okay, right?” she asks and you can feel how bad she needs it to be true because you feel the same way.

“Yeah.” you answer and you surprise yourself when you lean over and hug her.

She hugs you back, you blink the wetness out of your eyes, and you get out of the car.

_____________

You and Dave are crouching in Mr. Ampora’s backyard looking for a way to get in. The backdoor seemed like an unlikely option and when you saw the blinking light of a security system your suspicions were confirmed. There are a couple windows you could try but they are too high to reach.

You’re not sure what you're going to do and then you see it. Low on the wall, practically touching the ground, behind a wiry shrub is a small rectangular window. It doesn’t have a lock on it but you realize that’s because the window isn’t meant to be opened.

You rip the shrub from the ground and hand Dave the hammer. He waits for the cracking of thunder to smash it and then kicks out all the remaining glass. The window leads to the basement which goes deep into the ground. Dave starts lowering himself into the room and you grasp his arms to help lower him even more. Once he’s in the room you hand him the bat and you’re about to start lowering yourself down when he stops you.

“What are you doing?” he asks in a hushed voice.

“I’m going with you.” you answer, voice hushed as well.

“The hell you are! You’re staying here.”

“Don’t you dare start with some sexist, ‘It’s too dangerous for you’ bullshit. I’m going.”

“No, you’re not, because we need someone to stay here to help us get back out the window.”

“We can just find something to stand on, let me go!”

“No! If something goes wrong it’ll take longer for the three of us to get out than just the two of us. Stay here.” 

“No!”

“Yes!” he almost shouts and his voice is final.

“Fine. I’ll give you ten minutes to come back and if you’re not here by then I’m coming in.”

“Twenty minutes.”

“Fifteen.” 

“Deal. Text me if you see or hear anything.” 

“I will. Be safe.” you tell him and you reach down for his hand.

He raises his arm to hold your hand and gives it a squeeze.

“I will be.” he says with as much of a reassuring smile he can muster.

He turns and slips into the shadows. When you can’t easily make out his form anymore, you sit a foot away from the window in the grass and pull out your phone.

> _2:40 a.m._

You text Feferi to give her a quick update. You pull your sweater tighter around you and stare up at the building looming over you.


	23. Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't pretend that I write a good or interesting Dave, but Dave's p.o.v. is kind of necessary at this point as a means to see the plan being executed. That is the sole purpose of this chapter/POV.

**You are Dave Strider.**

You gaze around Mr. Ampora’s basement for your best friend, but he’s not here. Nothing in his basement screams ‘Ephebophile’ or ‘Kidnapper’ but you keep searching nonetheless. You go to the door of the basement, hold your ear to it, and listen. You can only hear the light hum of the house. When you’re sure no one is there you try the doorknob. It’s locked.

You pull out a few small tools from your back pocket and quickly work to unlock the door. When you’re done you silently close the door behind you and still for a moment to take in your surroundings. You are in a hallway with a couple doors on both sides of you. Down the hall, you think you can see the kitchen.

You hold your ear to each door and listen but they all sound dead. You unlock them all anyways and Sollux is is none of them. One of the rooms is greatly disheveled with a desk askew, chair knocked over, and a smashed phone on the ground. This room makes you more confident that Sollux is somewhere in this house and you move on. You finish searching the downstairs and you send Aradia a quick text before heading upstairs.

You take cautious, silent steps up the stairs. When you reach the top you are faced with more closed doors. You waste no time and head straight for what you assume is the master bedroom. You listen and it’s quiet. The door is unlocked and you barely open it a crack to peek inside. It is a bedroom but it’s empty. It looks simple and unused and you assume it’s a guest bedroom. You leave and turn to the door next to this room. You think _this is the one._

You hold your ear to the door and listen. It’s quiet. You close your eyes and focus, listening harder. It’s so light but you can just make out the sound of slow, relaxed breathing. Someone is definitely in there and they are asleep. You still listen to all the other doors first, just to make sure, but they all sound dead. You go back to the second door. You take a deep breath and you start turning the doorknob. You meet no resistance indicating the door is unlocked and you gently push it open a fraction. 

You look inside.

He’s there. You and the girls were just so sure that he would be, but now that you are actually here, looking at him, asleep on Mr. Ampora’s bed with said man’s arm curled around him protectively, you wish he weren’t.

You open the door a little more and you slide in, leaving the door open just slightly. You crouch down and move to Sollux’s side of the bed. He looks so peaceful like this but his hand is wrapped in bandages and you have to wonder how that happened.

You reach out and lightly place your hand in his. For a moment he is still, and then he starts to close his hand around yours. His eyes slowly flutter before focusing on you. He finally processes what he is seeing and by whatever luck, his eyes widen at you, but that’s all.

“Dave?” he mouths at you, probably unsure if you’re actually there or not.

You nod back at him and give his hand a gentle squeeze, letting him know this is real. His eyes turn glossy and his face looks something between relieved and hurt. You let the moment sink in for just a second.

“We need to go” you mouth to him.

He’s got that distressed look again and he seems to consider what you’ve said for a moment before finally looking back to you and nodding slightly. Very carefully, he starts to inch out of the bed. You move out of his way and grab his glasses, handing them to him once he’s crouching next to you.

You look down at his feet and you can see one of them is injured. You move to that side and take his arm around your shoulder for support. He nods at you and you both take silent steps to the door. You make it to the last few steps of the stairs before you’re pushed.

You collide with the ground and you can hear the baseball bat rolling before you see it before you. You lunge for it and you quickly roll onto your back before swinging out. You barely make contact with Mr. Ampora’s shin. He grunts in pain before catching the bat on your next swing.

He rips it from your grip and you jerk forward with the motion of it. He catches you by the shoulder and clamps a strong hand around your neck. You bring your hands up to hit him in the head but his grip doesn’t falter and he slams you back into the wall.

The air slams out of you and you’re struggling to take in another breath and you can hear Sollux crying and shouting in the background.

“Stop! Please, let him go! Stop!” and he’s a small thing, pleading from his knees at the bottom of the stairs.

And even though his hands don’t move, it does seem like your attacker is considering this, trying to figure out what he can do to get rid of you without hurting Sollux. You’ve been spasming with how much your body is fighting to take in more air, but now you can distantly feel yourself stilling, slumping into the teacher’s grip.

And Sollux can’t even speak now, he’s just wailing and as spots collect in your vision you can see the pain it’s causing the man before you. And then it’s all so blurry, you think you might see another figure emerging from the shadows, but then you can’t see anything, can just feel yourself teetering at the edge of consciousness.

Your ass smacks the ground and you take a heaving lungful of air.


	24. Liar

**You are Aradia Strider.**

A particularly long blade of grass is being twiddled through your fingers until your anxiety makes you rip it in half. And then again. And again. And ag- _where are they?!?_ You check your phone for the time.

> _3:07 a.m._

It’s already been 27 minutes since Dave left and they’re still not back. You stare at the open (broken) window before sending a text to Feferi.

> _Aradia: Something is wrong._
> 
> __
> 
> _Feferi: What? What is it?_
> 
> _Aradia: It’s almost been half an hour and Dave still hasn’t come back._

You’re staring at your phone waiting for her response when your screen lights up with an incoming phone call from her.

“What’s wrong?” she asks before you can even say anything.

“I just told you! Dave hasn’t come back yet and I’m getting worried.”

“What do we do?”

“I’m going in after him.”

“The hell you are!”

“Why does everyone keep saying that!? I’m going!”

“Not alone you’re not.” and you don’t just hear her voice on the phone but right next to you and you jump and raise your hammer ready to strike.

“Shit! Feferi, don’t sneak up on me! What are doing here?” you fire off angrily, barely whispering.

“I wasn’t trying too! And I just told you you’re not going in there alone.”

“Yes I am! You’re not going with me, go back to the car!”

“No! The last two people who went in that house alone still haven’t come back. We’re going together!” and it does make sense but you’re still about to argue back when you both jump at a loud crash coming from inside the house.

You hear shouting and you’re sure it’s Sollux and you only look at Feferi once before you’re both slipping through the window and rushing up the basement stairs, you leading the way. You open the door quick and silent and run towards the commotion. You don’t stop, you take the whole scene in while moving.

Sollux is kneeling and crying from the floor, Mr. Ampora has his back to you holding Dave against the wall, strangling him, and Dave is slumped against the wall, arms limp against his side and eyes fluttering closed. You take one, two, three strides, raise both your arms, and bring down the hammer against Mr. Ampora’s head with as much force as you can.

You feel his skull crack and give way under your strike. He falls to the ground. Sollux makes a choked sound, Dave is gasping for air, and Feferi is stunned behind you for a beat before she rushes to Dave and you to Sollux. When Dave reorients himself his eyes go wide at the sight before him.

“Holy fuck.” and he pulls his feet back from the rapidly growing puddle of blood.

“Liar.” Feferi directs at you, glancing from the very still and bloodied body on the ground to you.

“He could still be alive!" You shout defensively before continuing,

"Speaking of which, let’s go!” and you all stand and start heading back to the basement. 

Sollux is frozen in place so you drag him up and start leading him toward the basement with the rest of you. You’re halfway there when he jerks all of a sudden.

“Wait!” and he’s pulling against your grip.

“Sollux, we have to go!” and you’re being as gentle as you can to keep him in your grip.

“I can’t! I have to- I need to know if he’s- !” and he can’t even finish the sentence.

As if on cue, from where he is Mr. Ampora makes a sputtering, guttural, almost choking sound and one of his his legs shifts forward.

“There, he’s alive! Now, let’s go!” you shout and pull at your friend.

“He needs help! We- I need to go to him!” it comes out strained, wobbly, and between sobs and he’s pulling so hard against you you’re sure he’s going to hurt himself.

“You can’t! We have to go now!” you’re pleading back to him but he’s not listening. He keeps struggling against your grip and you look to Dave and Feferi and they look as upset as you.

“Dave, carry him. We have to go.” you tell your brother and you all wish it didn’t have to be like this. 

Dave moves and hefts Sollux over his shoulder. You’re all moving toward the basement again and Sollux is screaming now.

“NO! PLEASE!” and it makes your heart ache because you might not understand your friend's thoughts or feelings but to see him so hurt hurts you, but in no way is the solution to let Sollux go back to that monster.

In the basement Feferi drags a bench under the window. You stand on it, jump a little, and pull yourself through the window. You help pull Feferi out next and then Dave is hoisting Sollux up to you. Sollux isn’t helping or reaching out for you but he isn’t fighting anymore either so you’re able to pull him through without hurting him.

You pass him over to Feferi who cradles him in her lap while you help pull Dave out of that horrible house. Dave scoops us Sollux from Feferi and you all sprint to the car. Feferi’s car doesn’t have bench seats but you all squeeze into the front like it does. You are squished between Feferi and Sollux on the center console and Sollux is half on your lap and half on Dave’s lap. It makes you think of that day on the bus that feels so long ago.

Dave lets his head fall back against the headrest and Sollux lets his fall on Dave’s shoulder. You follow their lead and rest your head on Feferi’s shoulder who doesn’t mind and doesn’t mess up her driving. It’s silent except for your panting breaths, the rain still assaulting the car, and the occasional crack of thunder.

You’re all still in shock and the silence must sound as nice to everyone else as it does to you because no one makes to call for 911. That can be done at the hospital. For now, this moment belongs to the four of you.


	25. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween :)

**You are Sollux Captor.**

At the hospital Feferi calls the cops while you wait to be seen. It isn’t long before a nurse comes over to your group. She is chubby and beautiful. Her red hair is pulled back in a ponytail and her smile is warming. She looks young, like she could be a senior at your school. It reminds you of the 911 operator you spoke to what feels like years ago. The nurse’s name is Remi, she says.

Remi asks you if a parent or guardian is on their way. You explain your situation to her and you ask her to please not call your foster parent. You don’t know if it’s not required policy of if she’s just that kind but she doesn’t call. When she’s asking you to follow her to have your rape kit done, you ask if Dave can go with you and she says yes (again you don’t know if this is policy permitted or kindness).

Remi says you have an entourage when she takes the four of you to your hospital room and you’re pretty sure it’s past visiting hours but she lets them pile into the room anyways (again, policy or kindness?). She takes the bandage off your hand and inspects the stitches.

When she asks you if it was a doctor who did the stitches you just shrug. She puts a new bandage on your hand and calls for a portable x-ray machine. Dave, Aradia, and Feferi have to step out of the room when they scan your ankle. Remi tells you that the fibula of your right ankle has a hairline fracture and then she puts a different wrap and brace on it.

The whole time she’s real sweet to all of you, can tell you’ve all been through a lot. She keeps making these little jokes that make all of you smile and forget for a little bit. Around the time Remi is done checking your wounds is when the policeman shows up. He’s more of a follow-the-rules kind of guy, but he’s not unkind. Still, he has to call your foster parent and have her show up to be present for the questions.

Mr. Policeman starts asking your three friends to leave the room when you say they can stay. You know your friends would never make you tell them what happened, but you also know they want to know, and you’d rather say it once to everyone then have to repeat it over and over again.

While you are being asked questions you think your foster parent looks kind of out of it and is probably drunk and Mr. Policeman takes notice of this. Over the course of an hour your foster parent is arrested and sent off to jail while a social worker arrives to take her place at the hospital and another social worker is sent over to the apartment to check on the rest of the foster boys. Mr. Policeman also calls for some officers to go to Mr. Ampora’s house and check out the situation there. You don’t let yourself focus on that.

With the social worker present and the questions being asked again, you recount the events of the past few days. The past months, really. You don’t focus on your friend’s reactions to what you say, you just say it. You don’t want to tell the cop about those days afterschool when things were still perfect, but a part of you also knows that it was never perfect and so you do mention them.

The worst part is talking about that last night with your teacher. You’re certain everyone will think you’re crazy for wanting it, for finally reciprocating his feelings. If they do, they don’t say so. Not now, at least.

Mr. Policeman also asks Dave, Aradia, and Feferi questions about Mr. Ampora and what happened last night (just a few hours ago). When all the questions are asked Mr. Policeman thanks you for speaking with him before he leaves to file his official police report. The social worker goes to stay in the waiting room, wanting to give you some space, you think.

Remi returns like your group's own godsent angel, with a cart full of coffee and breakfast tacos from the staff breakroom. While you all scarf down the food she also brings extra pillows and blankets. The adrenaline, trauma, police questioning, and food leaves your group exhausted. And just like in the car, you all manage to squeeze onto the single hospital bed. Dave is curled above you at the head of the bed, your head on his stomach. Aradia is on one edge of the bed with your legs sprawled over her, and Feferi is at the foot of the bed, a pillow on top of Aradia’s feet for her head and her legs resting against your back.

You almost can’t believe that all of this is real, that your friends came for you. And it wasn’t just Dave and Aradia, but Feferi also. You thought she hated you, and you had been pretty upset with her, but now you think none of it matters anymore. The fact is she came to get you. If that’s not a good friend then you don’t know what is.

You decide that all of this is real. But then that also means you really have escaped from him, that he’s back there in that house dying and even if he lives you’ll likely never see him again. You realize that at some point it’s going to hurt, how much you miss him and how much you hate that you miss him, but for now you’re numb to those feelings.

You get to focus on the positive and what you do have. Your best friends are here with you in this hospital room, sleeping, and you can feel your own eyes closing too now, but even when you fall asleep, even years from now, you won’t forget this moment here with your family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
